Love the devil
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Yesung terkungkung dalam jerat pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang membelinya dari ibu tirinya yang haus akan harta. Kyusung Fanfiction enjoy CHAP 10 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

Enjoy ^^

Prologue

Dia mengernyit saat memandang tajam lelaki yang menurutnya begitu memuakkan dan angkuh. Apalagi saat lelaki itu membalas tatapan matanya tak kalah tajam dan jangan lupakan seringai tipis yang tak pernah lekang dari bibir tebalnya.

Namja manis itu sampai bergidik ngeri tapi kekeras kepalaannya lebih tinggi, kesombongannya untuk melawan lelaki angkuh itu jauh lebih besar dari pada dari pada rasa takutnya. Apapun yang terjadi dia tetap harus bertahan.

Dia beringsut saat sipemilik seringai mulai selangkah mendekat padanya. Tatapannya semakin tajam dan menusuk " Jangan dekati aku!" Ucapnya serak.

Sipemilik seringai sudah cukup lama menahan hasratnya yang siap meledak, Ini malam pertama mereka bukan (?) Dia sudah benar-benar tidak mampu lagi. Dia sudah cukup menahan sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa sebelum bisa memuaskan bahkan dipuaskan oleh namja manis yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai (?) Istrinya tersebut.

Bukan pernikahan yang indah, bukan juga cinta. Lebih tepat kalau dikatakan ini adalah (?) Pemaksaan.

Sang namja manis semakin tersudut apa lagi saat si pemilik seringai semakin mendekat. Jantungnya berpacu seiring deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Dia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, salahkan ibu tiri yang menjualnya pada namja tampan yang terkenal berhati sedingin es ini.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat namja itu mulai hendak membelai pipinya, matanya terpejam begitu erat dan peluhnya sudah benar-benar membasahi wajah manisnya dengan sempurna.

Sang namja tampan menelan saliva saat meihat wajah ketakutan yang malah semakin meningkatkan libidonya, apalagi saat namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang malah terlihat seperti menggoda.

Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah simanis begitu lembut " Malam ini, malam-malam selanjutnya kau milikku sayang!" Bisiknya erotis.

Perlahan si namja tampan semakin merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibir si namja manis. Melumatnya lembut, bahkan terasa begitu lembut. Si manis mencoba tak membalas tapi entah apa yang dimiliki sang namja tampan hingga si manis malah membalas pagutannya yang memang terasa begitu memabukkan.

Sang namja tampan begitu lihai dengan aksinya, dia benar-benar berpengalam membimbing si namja manis untuk mengimbangi permainannya.

Mereka berdua terengah saat sang namja tampan pemilik seringai mengerikan melepas pagutannya.

Si namja manis sebenarnya sama sekali tak melihat kekejaman saat bersama namja tampan itu semenjak pernikahan mereka yang terlaksana pagi tadi. Hanya saja desas-desus yang ia dengar malah membuatnya menjadi seorang paranoid yang benar-benar parah.

Setahunya namja itu berhati batu, dingin dan tak pernah memberi ampun jika ia tak menyukai sesuatu.

Sang namja tampan melemparkan tatapan terlembut yang ia miliki, bahkan si manis sama sekali tak menemukan kekejaman disana. Dia mengerjab saat si tampan tersenyum, benar-benar ketampanan yang tak tertandingi. Luar biasa sempurna.

" Kau tau sayang," Bisik si namja tampan dicuruk leher sang namja manis " Sedikitpun aku takkan melukai apa yang telah menelusuk dan memiliki hatiku, Aku mencintaimu meskipun aku tau kau sama sekali kau tak mencintaiku!"

Namja manis itu melirik saat sang namja tampan mengangkat kepalanya, hatinya bergetar begitu mendengar bisikan yang diapun belum bisa percaya tulus atau tidak ucapan si namja tampan berhati iblis itu padanya.

" Kenapa memandangku seperti itu huh, kau membuatku semakin lapar dengan pandangan seperti itu"

Si namja manis merona, dia tau pasti kemana arah racauan sang namja tampan. Lekas dia menundukkan wajahnya tak berani lebih lama menantang mata sang namja tampan.

Sang namja tampan meraih dagu simanis dengan lembut, memagut bibir merekah yang sudah dan selalu dirindukannya.

Dia membayar mahal untuk mahluk indah ini, mahluk indah yang sudah begitu lama diincar dan diinginkan olehnya. Membelinya dari seorang ibu tiri yang gila harta dan tak ragu menjual anak yang memang bukan darah dagingnya.

.  
.

Saat Itu Kyuhyun, Seorang Presiden Direktur perusahaan periklanan sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik datang bersama bodyguardnya yang bertubuh besar mengunjungi sebuah club malam. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin, siapapun pasti tak ingin melawan tatapannya yang begitu menusuk.

Sampai matanya yang mengedar kesegala penjuru menangkap sesosok keindahan yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelum datang ketempat itu.

Wajah manis, tubuh mungil dan rambut hitam selegam arang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Namja tampan itu mengernyit melihat pergerakan namja manis itu yang sebenarnya hanya pergerakan biasa. Melayani para pelanggan klub malam dengan menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Tubuhnya terasa panas melihat pergerakan biasa namja manis itu. Entah kenapa hasratnya begitu membara, rasa ingin menyentuh dan memiliki yang begitu besar menelusup kedalam dirinya.

Darahnya berdesir saat keindahan itu melengkungkan senyum cantik dibibir mungilnya. Benar-benar indah, Kyuhyun bertekad harus menjadikan keindahan itu sebagai milik Pribadinya.

.

Dengan uangnya ia berkuasa, dengan uangnya dia bisa membeli apapun yang ia mau termasuk seorang Namja Manis Seperti Yesung.

Kyuhyun datang dengan mobil mewahnya kerumah kecil milik keluarga Kim. Membawa Koper berisikan setumpuk uang didalamnya.

" Aku rasa uang ini cukup untuk membeli anak tirimu!" Ucap kyuhyun datar, tatapan tajamnya diarahkan ke wajah seorang wanita yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandangi uang yang berada didalam koper yang telah terbuka itu. Wanita itu terlihat seperti menelan air liurnya memandangi hamparan uang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya tersebut dengan menjual (?) Anak tirinya.

" Ini lebih dari cukup tuan," Ucapnya serak.

Yeoja tamak tak punya hati. Yesung yang tau watak ibu tirinya itu hanya meratapi nasib mirisnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis, siksaan pun selalu ia dapatkan dan kini. Ibu tirinya menjualnya demi harta.

Kyuhyun menghampiri yesung yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar, tatapannya tetap dingin. Rahangnya yang tegas sebenarnya terlihat begitu tampan namun terkesan angkuh dan tak berperasaan " Kita pulang kerumahku baby!" Ucapnya sensual mencengkram dagu yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung memandang umma tirinya yang sedang menghitung berapa jumlah uang yang didapatkan hasil dari menjual namja manis itu. Memandangnya dengan miris, hatinya berdenyut saat menerima kenyataan dirinya dijadikan seperti seorang Namja penjual diri.

" Kau sudah dijual padaku manis. Kajja, kau milikku sekarang!" Digenggamnya erat jemari yesung, begitu erat hingga namja itu bisa merasakan nyeri disela-sela jarinya.

Yesung menatap tajam, menantang api yang menyala dari onix namja tampan yang terlihat tak berperasaan itu " Kau memang memiliki tubuhku tuan, kau membeli apapun dengan uangmu. Menjadikanku bonekamu. Tapi (?) Hati tak bisa dibohongi. Kuharap hidupmu menjadi semakin baik setelah memilikiku."

Namja tampan itu mengernyit marah, tatapannya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya " Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku membelimu dari yeoja tamak ini!" Bentaknya.

Yesung membalas menantang tatapan tajamnya.

" Aku tau kau tak bahagia bersamanya dan aku mengangkat derajatmu. Inikah balasan atas kebaikan yang kutawarkan padamu huh?"

Yesung berdesis tajam " Kau membeliku tuan, membeli seperti barang dan saat kau bosan kau pasti membuangku seperti sampah!"

Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya menghadapi keangkuhan namja manis ini " Bawa dia," Ucapnya serak lalu berlalu keluar dari rumah yang berhawa memuakkan itu.

" Lepaskan aku," Yesung berteriak frustasi saat salah seorang bodyguard kyuhyun menjinjing tubuh yesung dibahunya. Yesung meronta namun kekuatannya kalah besar dan dia dilemparkan kedalam bagasi mobil mewah milik kyuhyun karena dia sama sekali tak mau diam dan tetap melawan.

.  
.

Cahaya matahari menelusuk masuk mengintip dari celah gorden mengusik tidur sang namja manis dan suaminya. Yah suami yang sama sekali tak dicintai olehnya. Dia merasakan ada tangan berat yang merengkuh pinggangnya begitu protective.

Dadanya sesak mengingat bagaimana dia menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela pada namja tampan ini tadi malam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menjamahnya, menyentuh titik senggamanya. Memasukinya.

Mengingat itu semua yesung hanya menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan. Dia sudah dibeli dan dia bahkan tak memiliki hak atas dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia milik seorang kaya seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari pergerakan yesung pun ikut terbangun, tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang yesung " Morning baby," Bisiknya lembut.

Yesung tak menjawab, dia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri dan perasaan takut masih begitu bergemuruh didadanya.

Kyuhyun mengecupi punggung yesung dengan lembut, punggung polos yang berbekas kiss mark dimana-mana " Kenapa? kenapa kau selalu begitu menggoda hum. Menyentuhmu merupakan seperti candu baby, sihir apa yang kau pakai untuk menjebakku?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, sentuhan lembut kyuhyun membuat dadanya bergemuruh panas. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sentuhan namja tampan itu begitu lihai dan menggoda. Hatinya ingin berontak namun fikirannya menolak. Yesung menikmati sentuhan namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh yesung menghadap dirinya, memandang lekat iris karamel yang menantangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan sungguh tatapan itu membuat gairah kyuhyun memuncak lagi.

" Kau, kau begitu menggoda hanya dari tatapanmu," Ucapnya parau. Sesuatu miliknya sudah mengeras dan berdiri tegak.

Yesung yang menyadari itu dan terperangah dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna meskipun pemandangan itu sudah beberapa kali dilihat olehnya.

" Wajahmu merah, kau malu hum? Bahkan kita sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali tadi malam dan kau masih merona seperti ini." Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi yesung, membelainya lembut dan turun kebibir yang masih tetap terlihat menggoda itu.

Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu menahan hasratnya. Dia menyerang yesung dengan ciuman panasnya, menyerang tanpa ampun. Melumat habis bibir cherry yang selalu terlihat memabukkan itu, menggilasnya habis dengan nafsunya yang selalu menggebu-gebu.

Mereka bercinta lagi.

TBC / Delete

It's Still Prologue.

Minad to Review...Gomawo :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

Chapter 1

Enjoy ^^

Suara denting antara sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring keramik menghiasi sarapan pagi mereka yang begitu hening.

Kyuhyun, Namja tampan itu menyuap sedikit demi sedikit sarapannya dengan gaya elegan dan maskulin seraya pandangannya fokus pada koran menu tambahan sarapannya setiap pagi.

Dia melirik sekilas ke arah yesung (?) istrinya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dilamunkan namja cantik itu hingga sedari tadi isi piringnya masih utuh, sedikitpun tak tersentuh.

Kyuhyun berdehem sedikit keras namun tetap fokus pada bacaannya hingga yesung sedikit berjingkat dari tempatnya duduk dan menciptakan sedikit keributan saat tanpa sengaja menyenggol sendok di piringnya dan sendok itu terjatuh kelantai.

Yesung hendak meraih sendok.

" Biarkan," Ucap kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

" Huh?" Yesung mengernyit dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Jangan diambil, itu kotor! Bibi Jung, ambilkan sendok baru untuk yesung!" Teriaknya dan tanpa menunggu lama sang pengurus rumah tangga langsung menyerahkan sendok baru dan bersih pada istri tuan besarnya tersebut.

Yesung mengernyit lagi dengan tatapan tak suka. Mana mungkin kotor, lagi pula lantai rumah ini terlihat begitu bersih. Apanya yang kotor coba? Dasar orang kaya fikirnya.

" Jangan memandangku seperti itu baby, ini masih pagi! Jangan sampai aku tak jadi berangkat kerja hanya karena kau menggodaku seperti itu!"

Yesung mendengus sebal, menatap tajam suami yang sebenarnya tak pernah dicintai olehnya itu " Dalam mimpimu," Balasnya tak suka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat sikap arogan namja miliknya tersebut. Menggeser kursinya hingga duduknya kini merapat dengan duduk yesung.

" Mau apa kau?" Desis yesung tajam.

Kyuhyun melempar seringai andalannya, sungguh yesung sampai bergidik melihat seringaian mengerikan namja tampan itu " Bahkan kau tak menolak saat aku memasukimu tadi malam sayang,!" Bisiknya erotis.

Yesung merona antara malu berbarengan dengan marah. Tapi memang benarkan kalau yesung tak menolak dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan kyuhyun untuknya.

" Wah, wajahmu memerah. Itu artinya benar kan? Akh, sayang bagaimana ini. Milikku mengeras lagi!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil yesung dan meletakkan diantara selangkangannya " Bisa kau rasakan sayang? Punyaku berdiri hanya bersentuhan denganmu seperti ini!"

Oh Tuha~~n, Yesung bersumpah dia benar-benar malu. Apalagi ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang berdiri didekat mereka. Sungguh Tuan Besar Cho ini tidak tau tempat sama sekali.

" Apa aku tak usah kekantor saja ya?"

" Andwe " Yesung menarik tangannya dari milik kyuhyun " Pergilah kau keneraka dasar iblis." Yesung beranjak dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu sekuat yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, Bagaimana bisa dia tak marah dicaci maki seperti itu. Cinta memang bisa membuat siapapun menjadi gila. Tak terkecuali seorang arogan dan dingin seperti kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit, miliknya benar-benar mengeras dan harusnya yesung memuaskan hasratnya kalau kyuhyun tak mengingat ada rapat penting hari ini " Akh, shit!" Umpatnya kesal " Nanti malam habislah kau Cho yesung!" Rutuknya dalam hati.

.

Love The Devil.

Klek,

" Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sahabat sekaligus pengacaranya Kim Kibum.

Kibum memilih untuk duduk ketimbang lekas menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut. Dia mengamati ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang jauh lebih ramah dibanding beberapa waktu sebelum ini. Bukannya tak suka namun kibum merasa tak mengenal namja yang sedang duduk di singgasananya tersebut.

" Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan senyuman itu kibum benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Itu bukan kyuhyun fikirnya. Kyuhyun tak pernah tersenyum setulus itu " Apa aku tak boleh terlihat bahagia?" Tanyanya santai.

" Bukan, aku senang kau bahagia. Tapi~~ aku seperti tak mengenalimu!"

" Huh?" Alis kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, diapun sebenarnya seperti tak mengenal dirinya semenjak mendapatkan yesung. Dia lebih banyak tertawa sekarang. Mungkin inilah yang disebut cinta membawa pengaruh besar didalam kehidupan seseorang dan itu berlaku pada kyuhyun.

" Namja itu, bahkan dia terkesan seperti namja penggoda yang harga dirinya dinilai dengan sebongkah uang!"

" Dia istriku Kim Kibum," Desisi kyuhyun mencoba menahan emosinya atas perkataan kejam kibum atas istrinya.

" Aku tau, tapi tetap saja. Kau membelinya dari ibu tirinya. Iyakan?"

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan seraya merebahkan punggungnya di bantalan kursi " Yeoja itu, !"

" Dia bahkan meminta uang lagi padaku, sebenarnya padamu tapi melalui aku!"

" Eh?"

Kibum mengernyit membenarkan posisi duduknya " Dia menghubungiku tadi, !"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal begitu erat " Dia benar-benar tamak, berapa lagi yang dia minta?"

" Kalau kau mau aku akan membereskannya!" Tawar kibum.

" Tak perlu, anggap saja aku sedang berterima kasih karena dia sudah membesarkan mahluk indah seperti istriku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi saat emosinya mulai mereda.

" Cih, aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh cinta!"

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa Kibum-ah, Yang aku tau aku mencintai istriku."

Kibum jengah dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun " Aku akan membuat dia menyesali karena telah menjeratmu dengan pesonanya. Dasar namja jalang!" Ucap Kibum didalam hati.

Dia hanya tak suka jika Kyuhyun seperti dimanfaatkan seperti ini. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan kibum tak pernah melihat perubahan sebesar ini pada sahabatnya dan ini benar-benar terlihat janggal. Apa yang dimilik seorang Kim Yesung hingga kyuhyun bisa begitu terperangkap kedalam jeratnya.

Love The Devil.

Kyuhyun pulang hampir tengah malam dan dapat dipastikan pasti yesung istrinya sudah begelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Alam mimpi.

Klek,

Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu perlahan, masuk kedalam kamar dan menghampiri ranjangnya yang besar berisikan yesung disana.

Namja manis itu tertidur meringkuk seperti seorang bayi. Wajahnya yang cantik memaksa kyuhyun untuk melengkungkan senyum melihat indahnya mahluk dihadapannya ini.

Perlahan kyuhyun merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yesung hingga dapat dirasakannya deru nafas yesung yang begitu teratur dan hangat. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pulm yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk. Melumatnya lembut yang akhirnya berhasil membuat yesung terjaga dari tidurnya.

Yesung membelalak, hendak beranjak namun kyuhyun sudah terlanjur menindih tubuh mungil itu dengan badan besarnya.

" Eungh,"

Yesung melenguh saat lidah kyuhyun menelusup masuk kedalam mulurnya. Mengajak lidah merekabertarung dengan lihai dan tak dapat dipungkiri kalau yesung (?) menikmati permainan suaminya tersebut.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya, mereka berdua terengah setelah menyelesaikan midnight kiss mereka yang terbilang panas ini.

" Mianhe aku mengganggumu baby," Sesalnya yang hanya pura-pura.

Yesung menatap tajam suaminya.

" Jangan seperti itu sayang, tatapan liar seperti itu semakin membuat hasratku semakin akh~~" Kyuhyun berbisik erotis dan lagi-lagi yesung memerah karenanya " Setelah mandi aku tak menerima penolakan!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu baru lah dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang memang tersedia dikamarnya dan yesung.

Melihat tubuh polos kyuhyun yang akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau yesung semakin merona. Tubuh sempurna tanpa celah, kulit putih pucat dan otot tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna. Kyuhyun seperti seorang iblis yang terkungkung didalam tubuh malaikat.

" Akh," Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Love The Devil.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan piyama sutra berwarna biru. Terlihat semakin tampan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu segar.

Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sesungguhnya yesung terpesona dengan wajah tampan sipemilik seringai mengerikan itu.

Kyuhyun duduk disisi ranjang, bau tubuhnya benar-benar segar " Jangan pura-pura tidur, " Bisik kyuhyun seraya menjilat ujung telinga yesung.

Namja manis itu berusaha tak bergerak namun gerakan nakal kyuhyun membuatnya semakin gelisah dan mau tak mau yesung terpaksa membuka matanya.

" Sebagai istri yang baik kau harus melayani suamimu mengerti!"

" Aku~"

Belum siap dengan kalimatnya kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghantam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Lumatan lembutnya yang lihai memancing yesung untuk tak menolak.

Namja tampan itu memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut yesung. Menghujani namja manis itu dengan ciuman-ciuman panas terbaik darinya.

Tangannya membuka kancing piyama yesung perlahan hingga yesung sudah lebih dulu toples dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun meraba perut datar yesung dan memainkan ujung pusarnya dengan gerakan lihai dan sensual.

" eungh," Yesung melenguh geli dan hendak melepas pagutan kyuhyun namun namja tampan itu takkan membiarkan yesung lepas dari jeratnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan jemarinya disekitar nilple yesung yang mulai mengeras karena birahinya yang semakin meningkat karena sentuhan kyuhyun.

Tubuh yesung melengkung saking menikmati sentuhan kyuhyun yang memang begitu lihai dan pengalaman. Erangan nikmat meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya hingga seringai di bibir kyuhyun semakin melebar karena tau istrinya telah siap untuk dijamahnya.

Kyuhyun turun merayap, menciumi leher yesung dengan beringas dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas keunguan yang begitu kontras dikulit putih yesung yang begitu bersih. Semakin turun dan semakin nakal kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di sekitar niple yesung.

Saat merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yesung, kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu dari balik celana istrinya mulai menegang. Tanpa menunggu kyuhyun menarik paksa celana yesung dan membuangnya asal. Matanya menyalang melihat gundukan dari balik underware istrinya yang terlihat memancing untuk dikeluarkan dari sarangnya.

" Akh~~~" Erang yesung saat kyuhyun mengeluarkan little juniornya dari balik underwaer.

" Kau menikmatinya baby!" Desah kyuhyun dan jemarinya mulai menggelitik milik yesung. Lidahnya mulai bermain diujung litle junior yesung dengan gerakan nakal. Yesung mendongak, tubuhnya melengkung saking nikmatnya " Manis sekali sayang!" Ucapnya serak saat cairan kental mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari dalam yesung.

" Ouh, akh~~. Aku mau kelua~~r" Racau yesung tak jelas.

Kyuhyun tau yesung hendak mencapai klimaksnya karena milik yesung yang berada didalam mulutnya mulai berkedut menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

" Keluarkan sayang, keluarkan sebanyak yang kau bisa!" Balas kyuhyun meracau.

" Akh~~~"

Kyuhyun menampung semua yang keluar dari dalam yesung, menelannya habis bahkan menghisap sisa-sisa yang masih keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari dalam yesung.

Mereka berdua terengah, terlebih yesung yang sudah lebih dulu memuntahkan hasratnya.

" Giliranku sayang," Ucap kyuhyun serak.

Dibukanya paha yesung selebar yang ia bisa, menggesekkan miliknya diujung hole yang baru dia namja yang menjamahnya. " Ouh hole" Erangnya tertahan " Ini akan sedikit sakit sayang!" Kyuhyun menghapus peluh yang mambasahi wajah yesung.

Yesung merapatkan matanya begitu erat, persiapan yang baik karena dia tau pasti akan sakit saat kyuhyun memasuki dirinya.

" Akh~~~ sshhhhh!" Kyuhyun mendesis saat miliknya telah masuk sedikit kedalam yesung.

Sudut mata yesung berair saat merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bermain perlahan, dia tau dia menyakiti yesung " Setelah ini takkan sakit sayang!" Bisiknya lembut. Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam tusukannya, melihat raut yesung yang begitu kesakitan kyuhyun meraup bibir namja manis itu untuk meredakan sakitnya. Melumatnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Lama kelamaan yesung semakin menikmati gerakan kyuhyun yang semakin dalam memasuki dirinya " Eungh," Lenguhnya terdengar nikmat saat kyuhyun menyentuh titik senggamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, dia berhasil memberi kenikmatan tersendiri pada istri yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Kyuhyun hampir mancapai klimaks, miliknya mulai berkedut didalam yesung. Mendongak saking menikmati betapa sempitnya milik yesung " Ouh, sayang. Aku hampir keluarrr Akh, akh sssssshhhh! ouhhhh!" Kyuhyun menumpahkan miliknya didalam yesung bersamaan yesung yang juga mencapai klimaks keduanya.

Tubuh yesung menggelinjang, melengkung saat merasakan hangat milik kyuhyun yang tumpah didalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak mengeuarkan miliknya, membiarkan miliknya tetap bersarang didalam yesung. Dia tak ingin berhenti sampai disini. Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi aksinya dan sepertinya yesung harus bertahan melayani nafsu suaminya ini sampai (?) Pagi.

Love The Devil.

Sudah hampir sebulan yesung menyandang predikat sebagai istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Setiap malam kyuhyun menuntuk untuk dilayani tak membiarkan yesung untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya yesung benar-benar dijadikan boneka pemuas nafsu namja kaya itu. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, pipi gempalnya perlahan mulai menyusut.

Bukan, bukannya kyuhyun tak memberinya cukup makan. Hanya saja yesung terlalu lelah karena harus melayani kyuhyun setiap malam. Dia manusia biasa. Bukan robot yang tak bisa lelah. Yesung termasuk namja yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh lemah dan kyuhyun tak menyadari itu karena pekerjaannya yang begitu menuntutnya untuk sama sekali tak memperhatikan istrinya.

Yesung mendesah resah, kini dia sedang duduk melamun diatas balkon merenungi nasibnya yang entah bisa dikatakan buruk atau beruntung.

Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada dia tinggal bersama ibu tirinya yang kejam. Yang selalu menghajarnya jika ia tak pulang membawa uang. Yang selalu memerasnya, ibu tirinya hobi menghamburkan uang dengan berjudi dengan teman-temannya.

Yesung tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain ibu tirinya. Sejujurnya dia menyayangi yeoja itu, karena hanya dialah yang yesung miliki dan yesung selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ibu tirinya tersebut. Namun yesung sama sekali tak menyangka ibu tirinya menjualnya. Benar-benar tindakan diluar nalarnya. Apa tak ada sedikitpun kasih sayang yeoja itu padanya. Yesung sama sekali tak habis fikir.

Dadanya sesak, bathinnya tertekan jika terus seperti ini. Dia bagai burung yang terkurung disangkar emas. Kyuhyun tak mengizinkannya keluar.

" Appa, eomma!" Gumamnya lirih " Jeongmal bogoshipoyo."

" Yesung, yesung!"

Yesung tersentak saat ada yang memanggil namanya begitu keras, dia mengenali suara itu. Itu suara suaminya.

" Ternyata kau disini, kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan huh. Aku fikir kau menghilang!" Kyuhyun mencengkram lembut bahu yesung, mencium pipi namja manis itu penuh sayang.

Yesung diam memandangi raut khawatir kyuhyun, apa benar namja tampan ini menghawatirkannya atau~~ takut jika yesung menghilang takkan ada lagi yang akan memuaskan hasratnya. Itulah yang ada dibenak yesung sekarang.

" Aku takkan kemana-mana" Balas yesung seperti biasa, tak pernah selembut saat kyuhyun bertanya padanya. Membuang pandangannya tak ingin menantang onix kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat tajam.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum " Aku merindukanmu sayang!" Kyuhyun berbisik seraya mencium sekali lagi pipi yesung lembut.

Yesung membalas tatapan kyuhyun dengan malas " Apa kau tak lelah setiap malam melakukan itu huh?" Ucapnya ketus.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat raut sebal yang ditujukan kyuhyun padanya " Kau yang selalu menggodaku baby," Bisiknya lagi.

" Huh, dasar maniak!"

" Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini!" Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang yesung, merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga yesung dapat merasakan milik yesung yang sudah setengah berdiri. Pipinya merona " Bahkan kau masih bisa merona padahal kita melakukan itu hampir setiap hari!"

Yesung mendorong dada kyuhyun perlahan " Akh, lepas"

" Sampai kapan kau akan terus menolakku sayang. Kau istriku, aku mencintaimu!"

" Kau tak mencintaiku, kau mencintai tubuhku!" Desis yesung dengan nafas terengah saat emosinya mulai naik. Yesung berbalik hendak pergi namun kyuhyun cepat-cepat meraih tangan yesung dan menariknya hingga sekali lagi tubuh mereka merapat.

Kyuhyun meraup bibir yesung, melumat dengan lembut dan lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulut yesung. Bergerak liar menumpahkan kekesalannya pada namja manis itu.

Yesung menikmatinya, menikmati ciuman panas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dan yesung sama sekali tak bisa dan tak akan pernah menolaknya.

TBC...

Huahahahahaha, Sejujurnya aku bukan ahli NC and ini Baru belajar buat adegan NC

Mianhe kalau kurang hot atau terkesan datar..Ini udah usaha paling Poll kkkk

Gomawo Buat review Chap sebelumnya yang masih prolog.

Mianhe gak bisa balas atu-atu soalnya ini ngetiknya di hape. Harap maklum ne chingu :) 


	3. Chhapter 3

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

Chapter 2

Enjoy ^^

Menangis, entah kapan terakhir kali yesung menangis. Seingatnya dia menangis saat mengantarkan appanya kepusara yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan beruntun. Saat itulah terakhir kali yesung meneteskan air matanya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia takkan pernah menangis lagi. Dia akan menjadi namja yang kuat sesuai janji terakhirnya pada sang appa.

" Baby," Tegur kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang ramping yesung dari belakang dan mengecup ringan leher putih yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya.

" Kenapa melamun hum!" Bisik kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung tak menjawab, dia tengah melancarkan aksi diam karena kyuhyun tak mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mengunjungi pusara sang appa minggu depan. Yesung hanya ingin berdo'a di pusara sang appa. Yesung merindukan appanya.

" Kau masih marah, ?"

Yesung tetap diam.

Tak sabar kyuhyun mencengkram lembut bahu yesung dan memutar tubuh mungil itu agar menghadap dirinya. Yesung menunduk begitu dalam, tak ingin membalas tatapan dingin kyuhyun. Dia sedang malas berdebat.

" Lihat aku," Kyuhyun meraih dagu yesung dengan jemarinya agar yesung mendongak dan membalas tatapannya " Aku takut, aku takut kalau membiarkanmu pergi kau takkan kembali. Aku takut yesung. Kumohon mengertilah."

Yesung membuang pandangannya dengan wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

" Huh," Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan mencoba meredam emosinya. Dia tak ingin sampai emosinya menyakiti yesung nantinya " Baiklah kau boleh pergi" Ucapnya menyerah.

Akhirnya yesung membalas tatapannya. Namja manis itu mengernyit mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan kyuhyun padanya.

" Kau boleh pergi tapi tidak sendiri! Aku akan meminta Donghae untuk menemanimu. Dan~~"

" Aku takkan kabur," Sambung yesung sebelum kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas " Baiklah, jangan marah lagi eoh! Aku merindukanmu baby!" Kyuhyun berbisik sensual.

Kening yesung berkerut melihat tatapan sensual kyuhyun. Yesung tau pasti kalau kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu darinya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya " Bolehkah malam ini kita tak melakukannya!" Pinta yesung dengan nada memelas. Dia lelah karena hampir setiap malam kyuhyun bercinta dengannya.

" Baby,"

" Jebbal, aku lelah. Tubuhku hampir remuk karena melakukannya hampir setiap malam."

Mendadak wajah kyuhyun menjadi suram.

" Jebbal hanya malam ini!"

Kyuhyun baru menyadari saat dia memandang wajah yesung begitu dalam, Wajahnya memang terlihat pucat dan lelah. Perasaan bersalah hinggap didada kyuhyun. Bukankah seharusnya dia melindungi dan menyayangi yesung. Tapi dia menyakiti namja manis itu tanpa sadar.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yesung yang terlihat lebih tirus dibandingkan saat pertama kyuhyun membawanya kesini " Mianhe, aku bahkan tak menyadari ini. Aku bahkan tak melihat wajahmu yang begitu pucat."

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat kyuhyun membelai wajahnya.

" Maafkan aku, harusnya aku melindungimu bukan menyakitimu. Maaf!"

Hati yesung menghangat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu tulus. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau yesung memang belum membuka hatinya untuk kyuhyun. Tapi namja ini tulus mencintainya.

Sebenarnya yesung sudah lama menyadarinya, tapi hatinya masih tak bisa terima apa lagi jika mengingat kenyataan kalau kyuhyun membelinya.

Yesung mencoba tersenyum dan ini pertama dia menunjukkan senyumnya untuk kyuhyun " Terima kasih jika kau bisa mengerti" Balasnya tulus.

" Tapi bolehkah jika aku memelukmu sepanjang malam ini!"

Permintaan yang kekanakan memang tapi mungkin itu bisa mengobati hasrat kyuhyun yang selalu menggebu jika bersama yesung. Yesung mengangguk menyetujui permintaan suaminya tersebut.

" Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat baby!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh yesung, menggendongnya bergaya bridal dan kali ini yesung menuruti suaminya suka rela. Dia percaya kyuhyun takkan berbuat lebih padanya malam ini.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dileher kyuhyun " Gomawo!" Bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, baru kali ini yesung bersikap begitu manis padanya. Mungkin ini suatu awal yang baik untuk pernikahan mereka.

.

.

~Kyusung~

Kyuhyun tak dapat tidur, matanya tak lepas memandangi yesung yang sedang tertidur pulas menghadap wajahnya.

Namja ini benar-benar manis fikirnya.

Tak menyesal kyuhyun begitu mencintai keindahan ini. Ciptaan Tuhan yang benar-benar mendekati sempurna melengkapi hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah bersyukur selama hidupnya namun kali ini dia mencoba bersyukur bisa memiliki keindahan ini. Yesung miliknya.

Tangannya terulur membelai surai kelam yesung penuh sayang. Membelainya hingga yesung bergerak menyamankan posisinya tanpo sadar. Yesung merapatkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun, mungkin dia kedinginan.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. Perlahan tangannya menarik selimut dan membalut tubuh yesung dan tubuhnya didalam selimut yang bisa dikatakan cukup hangat dan tebal untuk mereka berdua " Tidurlah yang nyenyak baby, Saranghae!" Bisiknya lembut dan mungkin yesung sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

.

.

-Kyusung~

Hari ini kyuhyun berinisiatif membawa yesung kekantor. Ini pertama kalinya setelah pernikahan mereka. Lama-lama kyuhyun kasihan juga melihat yesung yang terus terkurung dirumah.

Didampingi beberapa bodyguard bertubuh besar mereka masuk ke gedung mewah Cho Grup milik kyuhyun. Perusahan yang dibangunnya sendiri dengan hasil keringat dan otak jeniusnya.

Yesung tak nyaman didampingi seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Masih untung dia bisa melihat dunia luar lagi. Dia hampir mati karena bosan jika terus-menerus terkurung dirumah besar kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah," Tegur kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas sapaan kibum sahabat sekaligus pengacaranya.

Kibum mengernyit melihat namja mungil yang berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun " Kau membawanya ke kantor?"

" Oh, iya. Kasihan dia jika dirumah terus. Sesekali tak ada salahnya kan jka kubawa istriku kekantor!" Kyuhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya, merangkul pinggang yesung protective dan mencium ringan pipi namjanya tersebut.

Yesung merona, tempat ini begitu ramai tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tak malu mengumbar kemesraan didepan staff dan pegawai kantornya bahkan didepan kibum sahabatnya.

Kibum hanya memandang pasangan itu dengan tatapan jengah.

" Ada apa kau mencariku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada kibum.

" Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu, tentang Kim Youngwoon!"

Mendadak wajah kyuhyun berubah suram mendengar nama lawan bisnisnya tersebut " Kita bicarakan diruanganku!" Balasnya datar dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya.

.  
.

~Kyusung~

Yesung memilih untuk berdiam diri di ruang khusus ketimbang mendengarkan percakapan antara kyuhyun dengan kibum yang pasti yesung tak akan mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Tempat yang lumayan bagus untuk beristirahat, nyaman dan terkesan elegan.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang begitu empuk dan nyaman. Tanpa bodyguard yang menjaganya. Dia sendiri.

Matanya terpejam, entah kenapa perasaan yesung begitu tenang berada ditempat ini.

" Nyaman bukan?"

Yesung berjingkat saat ada suara yang menginterupsi kenyamanannya.

Dia kibum, entah sejak kapan namja tampan itu sudah didalam ruang khusus ini.

" Bagaimana rasanya? Akh, kau pasti menikmatinya. Menjadi istri seorang konglomerat, bergelimang harta. " Kata-kata kibum seperti mencibir.

Yesung hanya mengernyit tak senang, tapi dia tak ingin membalas ucapan sinis namja tampan itu. Yesung lebih memilih untuk diam.

" Kau bahkan hanya seperti sampah, Harga dirimu hanya senilai sekoper uang. Kasihan sekali!"

Tangan yesung terkepal, emosinya mulai meradang namun lagi-lagi yesung tak ingin membalas.

" Menjual tubuhmu demi mendapatkan kesenangan duniawi. Kau benar-benar menjjikkan!"

" Sudah cukup?" Desis yesung parau. Dia bertahan untuk tak menangis akan segala hinaan kibum padanya.

" Haha, bahkan kata menjijikkan masih tak cukup untuk dipredikatkan padamu. Namja jalang!"

Yesung terduduk lemas disofa. Sehina itukah dirinya dimata Sahabat suaminya ini?

" Baby,"

Itu suara kyuhyun, sebelum kyuhyun masuk kibum sudah lebih dulu keluar dari pintu lain yang ada diruangan itu.

" Baby, Aku lapar. Jja kita makan siang!"

Yesung menepis tangan kyuhyun yang hendak merangkul pundaknya ' Jangan sentuh aku," Gumamnya serak.

Kyuhyun mengeryit melihat pola tingkah namjanya ini. Kenapa dia bersikap dingin lagi? Bukankah kemarin yesung begitu terlihat manis. Kenapa tatapannya untuk kyuhyun terkesan tajam dan dingin lagi.

Yesung terengah, dadanya terasa berat dan nafasnya tersenggal. Namja manis itu mencengkram dadanya begitu kuat.

" Baby gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menghampiri yesung dan sekali lagi yesung menolak dirinya. Mendorong kyuhyun sekuat yang ia bisa.

" Jangan, jangan sentuhh akuhh!" Ucapnya tersenggal.

Yesung seperti kesusahan menarik nafasnya.

" Yesung, Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun tak gentar. dia tetap berusaha menghampiri yesung meskipun yesung begitu keras menolaknya.

" Akuhh, akuhh...Akh~~"

" Yesung, Oh Tuha~~n. Yesung bangun! Panggil ambulance cepat!" Teriak kyuhyun frustasi saat yesung telah memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Yesung pingsan.

~Kyusung~

" Yesung hanya kelelahan dan anemianya semakin parah karena sepertinya yesung makan dengan tidak teratur!"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan interuksi dokter dengan seksama. Sesekali dia melirik yesung yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur mereka.

Niat awal kyuhyun hendak membawa yesung kerumah sakit. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa lebih nyaman jika yesung dibawa pulang dan menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka kerumah.

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan.

" Sepertinya dia juga kurang tidur!" Dokter choi memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada klien sekaligus sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

Ditatap seperti itu kyuhyun hanya meringis kaku seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Jangan bilang kau memaksanya untuk melayanimu setiap malam Cho kyuhyun!"

" Bukankah itu wajar dilakukan untuk pasangan yang baru menikah!"

Dokter Choi menggeleng malas " Tapi harusnya kau memberinya kesempatan untuk tidur, kau ini! "

" Baiklah dokte~~r, aku akan menjaganya lebih baik setelah ini!"

" Jangan hanya bicara, obatnya aku letakkan diatas meja. Saat dia terbangun nanti kau harus memberikannya makanan yang bergizi baru setelah itu minumkan obat itu padanya. "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas " Sudah, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan menjaga yesung. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku akan menghubungimu lagi!" Kyuhyun mendorong dokter Choi keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu mengantarkan dokter tampan itu hingga sampai didepan pintu rumah.

.

~Kyusung~

Yesung hendak membuka matanya namun saat mendengar langkah seseorang dia membatalkan niatannya tersebut. Dia tau pasti itu langkah siapa.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisikan semangkuk sup dan nasi diatas meja samping meja tempat tidur. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping istrinya yang masih terbaring tidur (?) menurutnya.

Perlahan tangannya terulur menyibak surai kelam sang istri yang menutupi wajah cantiknya dan mengecup keningnya lembut " Apa yang terjadi sayang?" Bisiknya " Aku tidak tau apa lagi kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku berusaha mengalah, aku tak ingin menyakitimu"

Yesung bergerak lemah, matanya terbuka dan mengerjab perlahan. Dia memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu dan sungguh jika yesung tak sedang dalam keadaan sakit dapat dipastikan kyuhyun pasti akan langsung meminta yesung untuk melayaninya.

" Apa aku menjijikkan?" Yesung berucap lirih, berusaha bangkit dan tanpa disuruh kyuhyun segera meraih tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut.

" Kau bicara apa baby? Aku bawakan sup untukmu, setelah ini makan obat hum!"

Yesung hanya diam memandangi wajah tampan kyuhyun. Benarkah namja ini berhati iblis seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi kenapa namja ini selalu bersikap baik padanya.

" Aku suapi!" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan sup hangat didepan mulut yesung.

" Kenapa?"

" Huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, " Apanya yang kenapa?"

" Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? kata orang kau itu tidak punya hati, kejam. Tapi kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang dipegangnya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Diatas nampan " Aku mencintaimu, itu jawabannya!"

" Tapi kau membeliku, bukankah itu terdengar menjijikkan. Aku, tubuhku! Semua yang ada padaku sudah kau beli."

Kyuhyun menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan " Hanya itu cara untuk melepasmu dari ibu tirimu yang jahat itu. Semenjak melihatmu di club malam itu, aku mulai mencari informasi tentangmu. Tentang kehidupanmu. Aku tau bagaimana ibu tirimu memperlakukanmu dan aku bertekad melepasmu darinya. Sama sekali tak berniat menrendahkan mu dengan cara seperti itu."

" Kyu~~"

Mendengar yesung memanggil namanya semanis itu darah kyuhyun berdesir. Ini pertama kalinya yesung memanggil nama kyuhyun semenjak pernikahan mereka " Kau, kau menyebut namaku baby!"

" Ne, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah yesung dengan kedua tangannya, merapatkan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan " Ucapkan lagi sayang!" Bisiknya lembut " Ucapkan lagi jebbal."

" Kyuhyun-ie,"

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya, menciumi wajah namja cantik penuh perasaan sayang dan cinta yang begitu tulus.

" Aku akan belajar mencintaimu kyu, aku berjanji!"

" Gomawo, aku akan bersabar sayang. Aku akan bersabar menunggu sampai kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu!"

Yesung tersenyum tulus, bibir pucatnya melengkung begitu terlihat manis.

" Baby," Panggil kyuhyun parau. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut sensual. Bukankah dia pernah mengatakan hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan yesung maka hasratnya dapat meledak begitu saja " Apakah kau masih sakit?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Yesung mengernyit, namun setelahnya dia mengulum senyum untuk kesekian kalinya " Aku milikmu kyu~~" Gumamnya lembut.

Begitulah, yesung menyerahkan dirinya kedalam jerat suami yang mencintainya begitu dalam.

Mereka menghabiskan hari ini dengan ciuman manis dan tenggelam dalam hasrat cinta yang mendalam.

Bermain lembut, bahkan begitu lembut hingga yesung terbuai hanyut kedalam lautan asmara pesona seorang iblis yang terkungkung didalam tubuh malaikat Cho Kyuhyun.

.

~Kyusung~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, Kyuhyun dan yesung tertidur dalam satu selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh naked mereka.

Mereka habis bercinta dan tak berniat berpakaian sama sekali karena terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk langsung terlelap setelahnya.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak enak dia rasakan dikulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan yesung. Hangat (?) bahkan bisa dikatakan panas.

Penasaran kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yesung dan dia berjengkit. Panas, yah tubuh yesung begitu panas. Apa dia demam?

" Baby,!" Panggil kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh yesung perlahan.

Yesung tak bergerak.

" Baby, !" Panggilnya lagi, namun kali ini yesung bergerak. Sedikit melenguh dan nafasnya benar-benar terasa hangat.

Dapat dipastikan kalau yesung terserang demam tinggi.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomer dokter pribadinya segera. Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada yesungnya.

" Yeoboseyo!"

.  
.

Dokter Choi langsung masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun, hendak memeriksakan kondisi yesung yang menurut yang dia dengar dari kyuhyun namja manis itu terserang demam.

Yesung masih berbungkus selimut. Wajah siwon merona saat membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh naked yesung. Dia membuang nafasnya tak percaya. Bahkan saat namja manis ini sedang sakit pun kyuhyun masih bisa meminta namja ini untuk melayaninya.

" Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya kyuhyun saat siwon keluar dari kamar dan telah selesai menangani yesung yang sudah lebih tenang didalam kamar.

" Kau benar-benar parah Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucapnya tak percaya?

" Huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

" Bagaimana bisa kau bercinta disaat istrimu sedang sakit huh?"

" eh," Wajah kyuhyun memerah.

" Ckckck"

" Hehe, tadi dia bilang dia sudah tidak sakit!"

" Tahanlah sedikit dirimu kyuhyun-ah, atau kau memang ingin membunuhnya perlahan huh!"

" Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan benar-benar menahan diri!"

Siwon mengemasi peralatan kedokterannya " Aku sudah memberinya Vitamin dan obat penurun panas. Sekali lagi kuingatkan padamu, tahan dirimu jika ingin namjamu itu cepat sembuh!"

" Iya cerewet!"

" Huh, aku pulang dulu. Kibum, kemarin aku menemuinya dan dia seperti~~~"

" Dia tak menyukai yesung!"

Siwon mendesah malas " Dia hanya terlalu menghawatirkan mu kyu, kalian sahabat dari kecil bukan?"

" Aku tau, tapi~~ Akh sudahlah! Mungkin kalau dia sudah menemukan cintanya barulah dia akan mengerti kenapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini! Cinta dapat merubah segalanya bukan?"

Siwon mendesah sekali lagi " Yah kau benar, dia sama sekali tidak peka!"

" Berusahalah lebih keras siwon-ah!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak siwon tak terlalu keras.

" Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu. Jaga istrimu dengan baik!"

" Hum,"

Kyuhyun memandang punggung siwon hingga menghilang dari balik pintu. Mendesah malas lalu beranjak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah yesung, menyentuh dahi namja manis itu lembut dan mendesah lagi " Masih panas!" Gumamnya. Dikecupnya dahi yesung sedikit lama dan mengulum senyum " Mianhe, harusnya aku tak memintanya tadi"

Kyuhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya mengingat ini masih begitu pagi. Memeluk yesung dan ikut terlelap bersama yesung.

TBC

Kyahhahahahaha, kemaren ada yang minta Kyusung yang sweet..oke chap ini banyak sweet moment and NC di potong. kkkk

Gomawo review chap sebelumnya...#kecup basah reader atu-atu.

Bye bye.

.  
~Kyusung~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

Chapter 3

Enjoy ^^

" Kibum-ah!"

Siwon yang sedang membersihkan peralatan kedokteran miliknya menilik kibum yang sedari tadi asik bermain dengan smarth phone miliknya.

Kibum mengernyit " Wae?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari smarth phone.

Siwon mendesah malas, memasukkan satu-persatu alat kedokterannya yang sudah bersih kedalam lemari pribadinya.

Mereka memang sedang berada di ruang pribadi siwon. Dirumah dokter muda itu dan kibum memang sering kesini untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Mereka bersahabat.

Tanpa kibum tau siwon sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadapnya. Tapi namja itu tak pernah menyadari itu dan terlampau asik dalam kesendiriannya.

" Sebenarnya apa masalahmu terhadap yesung?" Tanya siwon telak.

Kibum menatap tajam siwon " Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya selidik.

" Apa kau cemburu karena kyuhyun memilihnya?"

Kibum meletakkan smarth phone dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga menjadi semakin nyaman " Ani, aku sama sekali tidak cemburu. Hanya saja aku merasa kalau namja itu sudah memperdaya kyuhyun!"

Plakk

" Babbo~ya!" Siwon menggeplak kepala kibum lalu tertawa " Kau dan aku mengenal kyuhyun dengan baik bukan? dia takkan terpedaya semudah itu dan~~ malah namja itu yang diperdaya oleh kyuhyun. Dia sampai sakit karena melayani kyuhyun setiap malam!"

" Huh?" Kibum mengernyit.

" Kemarin yesung pingsan, penyebabnya sudah pasti dia kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Kyuhyun juga tak membantah saat kutanya seperti itu!"

" Pingsan? kapan?" Kibum semakin memperbaiki posisinya, merapat pada siwon yang duduk di samping dirinya.

" Kemarin, padahal waktu itu kyuhyun bilang hendak mengajak yesung jalan-jalan setelah jam kantor usai. Tapi karena yesung pingsan kyuhyun terpaksa membatalkan rencana yang sudah diaturnya begitu matang.!"

Kibum tertegun, kemarin? Apa waktu yang sama saat kibum mencemooh yesung waktu itu " Apa karena aku?" Gumamnya lirih.

" Kau bicara apa kibum-ah?"

" Aku~~ kemarin aku menghinanya habis-habisan."

" Eh?"

" Aku mengatakan dia itu menjijikkan karena menjual tubuhnya pada kyuhyun dan aku mengatainya (?) Namja jalang!"

Siwon mendesah lagi " Sampai kapan sifat aroganmu itu tak berubah huh? Kata-kata mu yang tajam tak lihat tempat. Yesung itu namja yang baik, aku sudah mengetahui perihal namja itu dari kyuhyun. Aku tau kau menghawatirkan kyuhyun karena kau dan dia sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi yesung itu sudah menjadi istri kyuhyun dan tak seharusnya kau mengusiknya!"

" Aku hanya~~~"

Belum sempat kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya siwon mengunci bibir namja itu dengan telunjuknya " Kau hanya terlalu menghawatirkan kyuhyun iyakan?"

" Ya, kau benar. " Kibum menghela nafasnya pasrah " Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus meminta maaf pada yesung?"

" Sepertinya begitu," Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju mesin pembuat kopi " Kopi?" Tawarnya.

Kibum menggeleng malas " Siwon?" Panggilnya.

" Hum?"

" Apa benar cinta itu bisa merubah seseorang?"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan dahinya berkerut.

" Aku juga ingin seperti kyuhyun, sifat dinginnya perlahan memudar semenjak dia mengenal yesung."

" Lalu! Kau mau berubah seperti apa?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu " Molla, tapi aku juga ingin~~"

~Chu~

Tanpa dinyana kibum, tiba-tiba siwon meraih tengkuk kibum dan meraup bibir semerah darah itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Melumatnya perlahan, melumat penuh gairah dan kerinduan yang menyeruak dari dalam dada siwon. Menumpahkan segala cinta yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Siwon melepas pagutannya, mereka berdua terengah dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah dan deru nafas hangat mereka yang saling beradu dan menyatu dalam hangatnya udara.

" Apa kau juga merasakannya?" Bisik siwon lirih dengan nafas yang masih terengah " Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan kibum? Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu sejak lama dan kau~" Siwon menyentil hidung kibum " Kau begitu tidak peka!"

" Siwon?"

" Kau benar-benar tidak peka Kim Kibum!"

" Aku mana tau kalau kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku babbo!" Kibum bergumam lirih dengan wajahnya yang merona merah menahan malu. Menunduk dalam tak berani membalas tatapan tajam siwon yang begitu dalam dan menusuk.

" Harusnya kau membaca bahasa tubuhku, perhatianku. Kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri!"

" Aku,"

" Huh?"

" Aku juga sudah lama tau, tapi aku menunggu kau mengungkapkannya padaku!" Lagi kibum bergumam lirih.

" Babbo, !" Siwon menarik bahu kibum dan menenggelamkan namja itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya " Aku mencintaimu Kibum! " Bisiknya lembut " Menikahlah denganku.

Kibum tersenyum dalam pelukan siwon, memukul pelan dada siwon " Dasar tidak romantis" Kekehnya pelan.

Siwon menumpukan dagunya dipucuk kepala kibum dan ikut terkekeh geli " Setelah menikah aku akan lebih romantis, bahkan kau takkan bisa menolak pesonaku Kim Kibum!"

.

~Kyusung~

Yesung mendongak saat terbangun dipagi hari yang begitu dingin ini. Mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Namja tampan itu memeluk yesung begitu posesive.

Perlahan tangan yesung terulur hendak menyentuh wajah tampan kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna di tiap lekuknya. Namun bibir bagian atas kyuhyun lebih menarik minatnya, Begitu tebal dan menggoda. Bibir ini yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut saat kyuhyun memagutnya penuh cinta.

Tanpa yesung sadari dia mengulum senyum. Apa hatinya mulai tersentuh pada namja tampan ini? Yesung belum yakin tapi(?) Perasaan nyaman ini begitu menjalari hatinya.

" Hum," Kyuhyun melenguh resah, dia menyadari ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia terjaga dan tersenyum penuh arti saat tau kalau yesung yang mengganggu tidur paginya " Wae? Terpesona padaku?" Gumamnya nakal.

Yesung mendengus seraya memutar malas kedua alisnya. Melepas pelukan kyuhyun dipinggang rampingnya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Dia mengernyit saat merasakan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut.

" Baby gwenchana?" Ujar kyuhyun panik saat yesung mengurut pelipisnya.

" Aku pusing" Gumamnya lirih.

" Pusing, aku telpon siwon ne. Biar dia memeriksamu lagi!"

" Jangan," Yesung meraih tangan kyuhyun yang terulur hendak mengambil ponsel diatas meja.

" Huh, wae ?"

" Aku pusing karena kau terlalu percaya diri!"

Gubrakkkk

Kyuhyun cengo, Yesung bercanda padanya. Benar-benar bercanda.

" Hahahaha, Wajahmu terlihat bodoh. Hahahahaha!" Yesung tertawa lepas.

Ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihat yesung tertawa lepas seperti itu. Wajah yesung memerah saking asiknya tertawa.

Kyuhyun pun tak mampu menahan senyumnya melihat tawa yesung yang tanpa henti bahkan dari sudut matanya sedikit berair. Kyuhyun mampu membuat yesung tertawa. Akhirnya penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

.

~Kyusung~

" Kyu, Kim Youngwoon! namja ini. Apa sebaiknya kita bereskan saja dia segera!"

Kyuhyun menimang penanya, tatapannya dingin dan benar-benar tajam " Tunggu sebentar lagi!" Balasnya, tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Sepertinya kyuhyun sedang berusaha meredam emosinya.

Kibum hanya diam, sebagai pengacara kyuhyun, Kibum hanya bekerja sesuai perintah kyuhyun dan takkan bertindak kecuali kyuhyun yang memerintahkannya.

" Kau harus berhati-hati kyu, penjagaanmu juga harus lebih ketat. Aku akan menambah bodyguardmu!"

" Bodyguard?" Kyuhyun bergumam dengan dahi berkerut " Astaga," Namja tampan itu berjengkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Kibum pun ikut berjengkit karenanya " Ada apa?"

" Astaga, Yesung! Oh Tuhan. Yesung, aku lupa. Hari ini dia pergi ke Cheonan tanpa pengawalan khusus. Dia hanya pergi ditemani Donghae. Astaga!" Kyuhyun panik bukan main.

Mata kibum membesar, itu artinya yesung dalam bahaya. Musuh kyuhyun sedang mencari celah untuk menghancurkan kyuhyun. Tak terkecuali mereka akan menyakiti yesung yang notabene adalah istri kyuhyun.

" Hubungi donghae sekarang. Suruh dia kembali kerumah secepatnya!" Perintah kibum sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Secepatnya kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan men dial nomer donghae yang merupakan orang kepercayaan kyuhyun. Donghae sebenarnya sudah berbekal ilmu beladiri tapi untuk menghadapi orang berbahaya sendirian bisa saja donghae kelimpungan apalagi yesung yang sama sekali buta akan ilmu bela diri.

Tangan kyuhyun gemetar saking paniknya.

" Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif"

" Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat saat tak berhasil menghubungi donghae.

" Mungkin sedang tidak ada sinyal disana! Hubungi terus, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menyusul mereka ke cheonan." Kibum pun ikut panik, dia tak lagi membenci yesung berkat siwon. Dia pun kini ikut menghawatirkan yesung.

.

~Kyusung~

Yesung meletakkan karangaan bunga di atas pusara appanya. Berdo'a dan setelah itu sedikit bercakap-capak sendiri mengutarakan isi hatinya. Donghae hanya mengamati istri atasannya itu dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh

Setelah selesai dia menghampiri namja tampan yang ditugaskan kyuhyun untuk menjaga dan menemaninya.

" Donghsae-sshi, Bolehkah kita kerumah eomaku sebentar saja. Aku merindukannya!" Pintanya penuh harap.

Dahi Donghae berkerut, dia bukannya tidak tau asal usul yesung. Bahkan dia ikut waktu menjemput yesung dirumahnya waktu itu" Tapi tuan!"

" Sebentar saja, walaupun eomma tak pernah menyayangiku tapi dia itu satus-satunya yang kumiliki didunia ini. Boleh ya, sebentar saja!"

Melihat raut yesung yang begitu memelas hati donghae mencelos. Wajah malaikat itu begitu menggugah hatinya " Baiklah tuan, !" Donghae tersenyum dan yesung pun membalas senyuman donghae dengan ceria.

" Gomawo donghae-sshi, gomawo!"

.  
.

Rumah ini benar-benar sepi. Rumah peninggalan appa yesung yang kini ditempati sendiri oleh ibu tirinya.

Karena tak terkunci yesung memilih untuk langsung masuk bersama donghae yang menyusulnya dari belakang.

" Sepi sekali!" Suara donghae memecah keheningan.

Yesung tersenyum ringan dan semakin melangkah kan kakinya masuk menuju kamar eomma tirinya. Kamarnya begitu berantakan dengan botol bir yang berserakan disekitar kamarnya. Yesung membuang nafasnya perlahan melihat pemandangan itu. Yeoja itu tak berubah malah terlihat semakin parah.

Yeoja itu tertidur disamping botol minumannya. Yesung masuk kedalam kamar eoma tirinya. Mengangkat tubuh ringkih yeoja itu dan merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur " Eomma apa kabar?" Gumamnya lirih.

Ibu tirinya yang sudah terpengaruh olkohol sudah pasti tak mendengar gumaman lirihnya. Yesung tersenyum kecut, mengecup ringan dahi yeoja bertubuh kurus itu dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

" Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan eomma meskipun eomma tidak menginginkanku, aku merindukan eomma!" Yesung mendongak saat merasakan matanya memanas dan dadanya pun menjadi berat dan sesak " Aku tak membenci eomma, dan aku juga berharap eoma tak membenciku!" Sekali lagi yesung mengecup ringan pelipis ibu tirinya tersebut " Aku pulang dulu ne eomma, eomma baik-baiklah tanpa aku. Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan eomma!"

Setelah selesai yesung memutuskan untuk menghampiri donghae yang ternyata tertidur di sofa. Ini sudah terlalu sore dan yesung harus segera pulang. Kyuhyun pasti menghawatirkannya.

" Donghae-sshi" Panggilnya pelan.

Donghae langsung terjaga " Tuan, sudah selesai?" Tanya nya sopan.

Yesung tersenyum " Jja, kita pulang!"

" Baiklah tuan,"

.

~Kyusung~

Kyuhyun seperti orang gila, mondar-mandir kesana kemari dirumahnya. Ini sudah hampir sore dan dia sama sekali belum mendapat kabar apa-apa tentang istrinya. Ponsel donghae pun sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang tak memberikan ponsel pada yesung.

Kibum dan siwon hanya ikut menunggu kabar tentang yesung dan menemani kyuhyun dengan keresahan yang sama. Mereka juga menghawatirkan yesung. Orang yang mereka suruh untuk menyusul yesung ke cheonan sama sekali tak menemukan apapun disana. Yesung dan donghae tidak ada di pemakaman umun tempat pusara appa yesung.

Kyuhyun semakin menggila mendengar kabar itu. Kemana yesungnya, apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Apa namja itu baik-baik saja atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berani membayangkan itu. Kyuhyun takut kehilangan yesungnya.

" Tuan, tuan yesung sudah pulang!" Hyukjae salah satu bodyguard kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan langkah terburu~buru.

Jantung kyuhyun berdesir mendengar nama istrinya. Yesungnya akhirnya pulang setelah berhasil membuatnya hampir mati karena cemas.

Yesung masuk kedalam rumah bersama donghae yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Masuk dengan langkah biasa, pandangan biasa dan rasa biasa pula. Dia sama sekali tak tau kalau kyuhyun hampir mati karena menghawatirkannya.

Yesung mengernyit saat mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat raut cemas yang ditunjukan orang-orang yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Terlebih raut wajah kyuhyun yang tak biasa.

Namja tampan itu terengah seperti sedang menahan emosi, matanya menatap tajam sekaligus rasa cemas yang membuncah. Kyuhyun kenapa fikirnya.

" Dari mana saja kau?" erang kyuhyun tertahan, tangannya mengepal begitu erat.

Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri yesung. Jantung yesung berdegup kencang apalagi tatapan kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk. Yesung benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar saking takutnya.

Takut, yesung memejamkan matanya saat kyuhyun hampir dekat dengannya. Peluh mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Oh Tuha~~n apa kyuhyun akan menghajarnya karena pulang terlalu lama.

Bug

" Akh~~"

" Kemana saja kau membawa istriku brengsek!"

Itu suara orang kesakitan dan suara marah kyuhyun. Sesegera mungkin yesung membuka mata dan memutar tubuhnya. Yesung tertegun, Kyuhyun tidak menghajarnya malah menghantam donghae dengan pukulan dan hujaman bertubi-tubi.

Donghae hanya diam saat kyuhyun menghajarnya. Kata-kata kotor keluar dari bibir kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya yesung melihat sosok kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kejam dan bringas.

Wajah yesung pucat pasi melihat donghae yang babak belur dihajar suaminya, Kyuhyun.

Lama-lama yesung semakin tidak tega. Bukankah ini kesalahannya hingga pulang terlalu lama. Dia yang meminta donghae mengantarnya kerumah ibu tirinya. Ini salah yesung bukan salah donghae.

" Kyu jangan!" Yesung menahan gerak kyuhyun, mengunci pergerakan namja tampan itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun berhenti " Aku memintanya menemaniku kerumah eomma. Donghae tidak bersalah!"

Nafas kyuhyun memburu seiring emosinya yang meledak-ledak " Aku hampir mati karena mencemaskanmu!" Bentak kyuhyun parau " Yeoja itu? untuk apa kau menemuinya bukankah dia sudah membuangmu!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara yang benar-benar tinggi dan emosi. Mencoba memejamkan matanya seraya mengatus nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah karena marah.

" Mianhe, Kyu!"

" Aku hampir membunuh orang karena kebodohanmu Cho Yesung. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu diluar sana!" Kyuhyun melepas tangan yesung yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan memutar tubuhnya menatap tajam onix kelam yesung yang menantang onix nya.

Yesung meringis saat kyuhyun mencengkram bahunya begitu keras.

" Aku seperti orang gila karena takut kehilanganmu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan kalau kau baru saja menungunjungi eomma yang telah membuangmu. Kau~~ Akh!" Kyuhyun menghempas tubuh yesung. Mendorongnya hingga yesung tersungkur kebelakang. Punggungnya menghantam dinding begitu keras.

" Akh," Yesung memekik sakit.

" Yesung," Kibum menghampiri yesung dan membantu namja manis itu untuk beranjak. Kibum tau emosi kyuhyun sedang meledak, dia tak mau semakin lama kyuhyun akan semakin menyakiti yesung jadi kibum bergegas membopong yesung kekamarnya " Gwenchana!" Ucapnya berbisik.

Yesung hanya bergumam membalas ucapan kibum.

.  
.

" Dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang marah,"

Kibum membantu yesung mengobati memar dipunggung yesung karena menghantam dinding akibat didorong kyuhyun begitu keras.

" Tapi dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu tadi, aku tak pernah melihat kyuhyun begitu ketakutan seperti tadi selama aku menjadi sahabatnya yesung!"

Yesung mendesah resah " Yah, memang aku yang salah karena telah membuatnya marah hingga donghae yang terkena imbasnya!"

" Kuharap kau tidak membencinya lagi setelah kejadian ini. Dia mencintaimu, terlalu mencintai hingga membuatnya tak terkendali seperti tadi!"

Yesung tersenyum tanpa kibum sadari " Aku tau," Gumamnya lirih " Gomawo Kibum-ah.!"

" Nado~~ hum, sudah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak supaya memarnya tak semakin parah!" Kibum menurunkan baju yesung yang disingkapya saat mengobati memar dipunggung yesung

" Ne, sekali lagi gomawo!"

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti lalu keluar dari kamar yesung dengan perasaan was-was. Apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun terhadap yesung setelah ini. Kibum menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan. Hanya bisa berharap kalau kyuhyun takkan menyakiti yesung.

.

~Kyusung~

Yesung tidur dengan posisi miring karena punggungnya akan terasa sakit jika ia tidur dengan posisi telentang. Matanya sudah terpejam begitu rapat. Yesung sudah tidur.

Klek

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dengan memakai piyama sutra berwarna hitam miliknya. Amarahnya sepertinya sudah mereda terlihat rautnya yang sudah lebih tenang namun masih terkesan arogan. Ciri khas dirinya.

Menghampiri ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah yesung. Memeluk istrinya posesive dan erat dari belakang.

Yesung mengerang sakit, bergumam nyeri dalam tidur resahnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa dengan memeluk yesung kyuhyun menyakitinya? Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dan melepas pelukannya perlahan.

" Yesung," Panggil kyuhyun lembut, tak perlu lama yesung langsung terjaga.

" Kyu," Balasnya yang masih setengah sadar. Mencoba beranjak dari tidurnya namun sesaat kemudian yesung meringis saat merasakan sakit dibagian punggungnya.

" Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun cemas. Dia lupa kalau tadi dia yang menyebabkan yesung menghantam dinding begitu kuat.

" Hanya sedikit nyeri dipunggungku," Balas yesung lirih.

Punggung (?)

" Wae kyu?" Yesung melemparkan tatapan polos khas dirinya dan sungguh kyuhyun bersumpah istrinya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

" Gwenchana, boleh aku lihat yang sakit sayang?"

" Hum," Yesung mengangguk lemah. Dengan polosnya dia berbalik dan menyingkap kaosnya hingga keatas. Memamerkan memar dipunggungnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang mencoba menahan diri untuk tak meminta lebih pada yesung. Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tak menyerang yesung dengan cintanya.

" Ini sakit?" Ucapnya lirih seraya membelai lembut memar yang begitu kontras di kulit putih yesung " Mianhe baby, aku meyakitimu!" Sesalnya.

" Aku yang bersalah, Mianhe!" Yesung menurunkan kaosnya dan berbalik lagi menghadap kyuhyun " Maafkan aku," Ucapnya lirih dan tangan mungilnya membingkai wajah kyuhyun, menatap dalam onix namja tampan itu penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun menggengam jemari yesung yang membingkai wajahnya. Menarik jemari yesung dan mencium telapak namja manis itu penuh sayang " Tak seharusnya aku menyakitimu tadi!"

" Kyu~~~!" Yesung merengek seraya menggeleng perlahan " Kalau aku tak membuatmu marah kau takkan semarah itu padaku.!"

" Baby,

" Hum?"

" Bolehkah?"

Yesung mengenyit, tatapan kyuhyun berubah sensual dan entah kenapa suara kyuhyunpun berubah vulgar terdengar ditelinga yesung. Yesung mengerti kalau suaminya tengah menahan sesuatu.

" Bolehkah malam ini aku menyentuhmu?"

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti dan kyuhyun tau isyarat dari istrinya tersebut.

" Aku akan melakukannya perlahan sayang!" Bisik kyuhyun parau.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menautkan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir merekah yesung yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk. Bahkan mabuknya mampu mengalahkan berbotol-botol Wine yang selalu dia teguk. Melumatnya penuh cinta dan gairah yang meledak.

Kyuhyun merindukan yesung, merindukan setiap waktu bersama namja manis ini.

Tangan kyuhyun terulur menarik kaos yesung dan melucutinya perlahan hingga kini dada istrinya telah lebih dulu toples dari dirinya.

Yesung melenguh saat lidah kyuhyun menerobos masuk mengabsensi rongga mulutnya. Menggelitik langit-langit hingga yesung pun tak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk tak bergerak.

Bergerak gelisah hingga tanpa sadar bagian bawahnya yang masih berbalut piyama pun bergesekan dengan milik kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tegak dan siap untuk memasukinya meskipun kyuhyun tak ingin buru-buru. Kyuhyun ingin lebih dulu memuaskan istrinya.

Malam ini mereka lagi-lagi menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta. Semoga kyuhyun lebih bisa menahan hasrat dan tak memaksa yesung untuk melayaninya sampai pagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

TBC

Gyahahahahahahaa, Hancur parah rusak kkkk

Gomawo review chap sebelumnya..#cipok Chingudeul atu-atu... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

Chapter 4

Enjoy ^^

Entah ini disebut anugrah atau sekedar keberuntungan untuk yesung. Memiliki suami kaya, Tampan, begitu menyayanginya dan selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang Ratu. Meskipun kata cinta tak pernah yesung ucapkan namun kyuhyun begitu bersabar untuk menunggu hingga yesung mengatakan kalau dia pun mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu karena dia yakin yesung pasti akan mencintainya.

Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di perpustakaan pribadi sekaligus ruang kerjanya dirumah. Disana juga ada yesung yang sekedar membaca koleksi buku-buku yang bernilai tinggi dari pengarang-pengarang terkenal yang bahkan yesung tak pernah membayangkan bisa menyentuh buku-buku ini sebelumnya.

Sesekali kyuhyun melirik istrinya yang tengah asik membaca dengan raut wajah yang berubah-ubah. Terkadang mimiknya terlihat serius dengan dahi yang berkerut dan terkadang pula wajahnya mendadak terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata kyuhyun, hingga tanpa sengaja kyuhyun mengulum senyum melihat setiap perubahan raut yesung.

" Kau belum mengantuk baby?" Kyuhyun bergumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya.

Yesung memutar beberapa derajat kepalanya, Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya yang sudah terlihat lebih berisi menggembung dengan begitu menggemaskan " Hum, belum kyu!" Jawab yesung seadanya kemudian tersenyum tanpa kyuhyun lihat senyuman manis yang melengkung begitu indah dibibir yesung.

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya, beranjak dari tempatnya duduknya dan menghampiri yesung yang merebahkan tubuhnya disofa panjang dan begitu empuk. Kyuhyun merebut lembut buku dari tangan yesung dan yesung memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk " Tapi aku mengantuk sayang!" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat dan sensual. Yesung sampai merona karena bisikan kyuhyun yang terasa hangat dan menggelitik telinganya " Kita tidur hum?" Kyuhyun menggesekkan hidungnya dicuruk leher yesung dengan gerakan perlahan. Yesungpun tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk tak menggeliat geli saat hidung kyuhyun bergesekan dengan curuk lehernya.

" Kyu~~~" Rengek yesung menolak kyuhyun.

" Waeyo baby, Kau tak menginginkanku hum!" Kyuhyun berbisik lagi lebih terdengar sensual dari sebelumnya. Sesekali bibir tebalnya mengecup lembut leher yesung dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan sedikit jejak dileher putih namja manis itu.

Yesung berkali-kali menolak kyuhyun, dia benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak mood bercinta malam ini.

Mendapat penolakan seperti itu akhirnya kyuhyun pun menyerah. Kalau dia memaksa terus ada kemungkinan yesung akan mulai membencinya lagi dan kyuhyun sangat tak menginginkan itu. Satu malam tak bercinta tak akan rugi bukan?

Kyuhyun mendesah berat " Baiklah baby, mungkin kau lelah!" Gumamnya lirih " Aku mengantuk, aku kekamar duluan ne!" Beranjak dan memilih untuk keluar dari perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerjanya meninggalkan yesung yang terperangah akan sikap kyuhyun.

Yesung merasa tak enak, apa dia keterlaluan menolak kyuhyun seperti tadi. Yesung hanya sedang tidak mood, lalu, apa dia bersalah disini. Entahlah.

.  
.

~Kyusung~

Yesung membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Masuk dan matanya menangkap kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur berposisi miring membelakangi pintu yang sudah pasti akan membelakangi yesung. Dia menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan nanar. Biasanya kyuhyun akan tidur menghadap dirinya, memeluknya dan yesung pasti akan menenggelamkan dirinya didalam dekapan hangat kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya malam ini takkan ada pemandangan itu. Mungkin kyuhyun kecewa pada penolakannya, Itulah yang ada dibenak yesung saat ini.

" Kyu," Panggilnya lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Yesung mendesah lagi " Aniyo, tidurlah!" Yesung tersenyum miris lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pundak kyuhyun namun langsung dibatalkannya dengan mengepal jemarinya sebelum sempat menyentuh kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk terlelap karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

Mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

.

~Kyusung~

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk saat pagi mulai menyapa hingga yesung terjaga. Yesung mengernyit saat tak mendapati kyuhyun disebelahnya, biasanya kyuhyun berada disisinya dan menyapanya dengan morning Kiss setiap paginya.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kyuhyun pergi kekantor.

Yesung beranjak, mengenakan piyama sutranya lalu keluar kamar. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus melihat wajah kyuhyun dan merasa ada yang kurang jika hal itu tak dilakukannya pagi ini.

" Bibi, Kyuhyun mana?" Tanya yesung pada kepala pembantu kyuhyun.

Bibi jung tersenyum simpul " Tuan besar sudah berangkat kekantor satu jam yang lalu tuan," Jawabnya sopan.

" Oh begitu, terimakasih!"

Mungkinkah kyuhyun marah padanya karena insiden tadi malam? Apa sebegitu parahnya hasrat kyuhyun tadi malam hingga dia marah dan sama sekali tak memperlakukan yesung seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun yang selalu membiasakan dirinya dengan yesung. Membiasakan dengan sikap manisnya, sikap lembut dan penuh perhatiannya. Yesung sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun. Apa dia jatuh cinta pada kyuhyun? Yesung meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak dan hampa. Dia (?) merindukan Kyuhyun.

.

~ Kyusung~

" Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi kyu, Kita harus bertindak cepat!" Kibum menjambaki rambutnya frustasi sedang kyuhyun masih begitu tenang ditempat duduknya. Menimang-nimang pena emasnya dengan sabar.

" Aku masih ingin melihat sampai dimana dia berani melawanku Kibum-ah. Namja itu, Kim Youngwoon. Dia belum tau siapa aku."

" Tapi mau sampai kapan huh? Sampai dia berhasil merebut seluruh aset kita dan membuat kita jatuh miskin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius " Itu takkan terjadi, kau tenang saja tidak usah setegang itu! Kau tau kalau aku itu jenius kan?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng perlahan, membuang nafasnya dengan tenang " Aku sama sekali tidak tau apa rencanamu, tapi yah aku mempercayaimu kyu!"

" Itu harus kibum-ah!"

Klek

" Tuan ada yang ingin bertemu anda!" Seorang Receptionist masuk dan mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan Kibum padanya.

" Nuguya?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, dia tak mempunyai janji pada siapapun hari ini.

" Kim Heechul," Ucap sang receptionis.

Alis Kyuhyun bersatu, saling membalas pandangan dengan kibum.

" Dia (?) Mantan kekasihmu kan kyu?" Kibum bertanya pada kyuhyun.

" Lebih tepatnya hubungan tanpa komitmen!" Sela kyuhyun " Suruh dia masuk!" Perintah kyuhyun dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama sang receptionis keluar setelah sebelumnya membungkuk formal pada kyuhyun dan kibum.

Tak lama seorang namja berperawakan ramping dengan wajahnya yang begitu cantik masuk dengan elegan. Langkahnya terlihat begitu anggun. Bahkan orang yang baru mengenalnya takkan percaya kalau dia adalah seorang (?) Namja.

Dia tersenyum misterius pada kyuhyun dan kibum menangkap sesuatu yang tidak baik dari senyum namja cantik itu.

Namja itu menghampiri kyuhyun dengan gaya elegan dan anggun khas dirinya " Apa kabar sayang?" Tanya dengan nada berat dan sensual.

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya saat heechul hendak mendaratkan ciuman kebibir kyuhyun " Mau apa kau kesini?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja cantik itu.

" Aku merindukanmu sayang!" Bisiknya erotis " Bahkan kau tak menghubungiku setelah sekian lama, Apa kau tak merindukan hangatnya saat kita bercumbu huh?"

Kibum memandang jijik pada namja yang kini tengah menggoda kyuhyun.

" Mianhe Heechul-sshi. Mungkin tak akan lagi, aku sudah menikah. Jadi sebaiknya kau lupakan saja apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini. Toh hubungan kita tak berpatokan pada komitmen apapun bukan?"

Heechul menelan pahit kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia sebenarnya sudah tau kalau kyuhyun telah menikah, tapi namja cantik itu tak mau perduli. Dia juga terbang jauh-jauh dari eropa untuk memastikan kabar yang dia dengar kalau kyuhyun telah menikah dan itu memang benar kalau namja tampan itu memang sudah menikah.

" Menikah?" Heechul tertawa sinis " Apa istrimu bisa memuaskanmu melebihi aku huh?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau diatas ranjang heechul lebih menggairahkan dibanding yesung. Tapi jika dilakukan tanpa dasar cinta tetap saja akan terasa hambar dan kyuhyun mendapatkan sensasi yang berbeda saat bersama yesung istrinya.

" Sebaiknya kau jauhi aku heechul-sshi. Jangan sampai pernikahanku jadi berantakan karena kedatanganmu!"

" Aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini, !"

Kyuhyun mengernyit " Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tak berminat tinggal dihotel, jadi aku putuskan untuk menginap dirumahmu saja. Toh aku juga sering menginap disana dulunya!"

" Kyu," Tegur kibum dengan raut tak suka.

Kyuhyun memandang kibum sekilas, matanya mengisyaratkan pada kibum seolah-olah tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dan kibum hanya mencoba mempercayai tatapan sahabat karibnya itu.

" Berapa lama?" Tanya kyuhyun mencoba tak mengurangi kadar kesopanannya pada heechul. Dia cukup menghormati namja ini karena bagaimanapun mereka pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya dan kyuhyun tau dia mungkin sedikit menyakiti heechul karena menikah tanpa mengatakan apapun pada heechul sebelumnya. Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

" Sampai aku bosan," Balas heechul seenaknya " Aku tunggu sampai jam kantormu habis.

Namja cantik itu melenggang tanpa perduli pada kyuhyun yang setengah mati menahan emosi yang bergemuruh didadanya. Dia harus mengatakan apa nanti pada yesung.

.

~Kyusung~

" Kyu, kau sudah pu!"

Yesung tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat matanya menangkap seorang namja cantik sedang berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik, gayanya begitu glamour dan elegan. Yesung bahkan tak ada apa-apanya jika disandingkan dengan namja cantik itu.

" Oh baby, ini Heechul!" balas kyuhyun yang tau kalau yesung tengah memandang heechul dengan pandangan bingung " Heechul-sshi ini!"

" Istrimu," Potong heechul sinis " Bahkan dia tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingakan denganku!"

Yesung menatap tajam heechul lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun seolah bertanya "dia siapa" dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Dia ini!"

" Aku kekasih kyuhyun," Potong heechul lagi.

" Tak bisa kah kau tak memotong omonganku heechul-sshi. Apa kau tak memiliki sopan santun saat bertamu kerumah orang lain?" Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan mencoba meredam emosinya.

Sedang heechul hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Oh, kekasih! " Yesung tersenyum miris. Berbalik dan melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Hatinya perih, kenapa kyuhyun harus membawa kekasihnya kerumah. Kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini.

" Baby,"

Bahkan panggilan kyuhyun pun sama sekali tak diindahkannya. Yesung memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya dan menenggelamkan dirinya didalam kamar.

Yesung merosot dibalik pintu yang telah dikuncinya dari dalam. Meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia berhak marah bukan? Dia istri sah kyuhyun, sedang namja itu. Dia bahkan tak lebih dari simpanan kyuhyun.

Bahkan kyuhyun tak mengejar dan membujuknya, atau sekedar mengatakan kalau namja itu hanya asal bicara. Bukankah kyuhyun selalu mengatakan kalau dia mencintai yesung.

" Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali," Gumam yesung parau, " Apa aku cemburu? Bahkan aku tidak tau perasaanku terhadap kyuhyun seperti apa. Oh Tuha~~n!"

.

~Kyusung~

Suasana makan malam begitu hening, padahal ada tiga orang yang sedang menyantap hidangan yang begitu menggungah selera disana.

" Kyu," Heechul memecah keheningan, tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok sengaja ia mainkan disekitar bibirnya. Bermain begitu terlihat menggoda tanpa segan didepan yesung atau dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu didepan yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedang yesung tengah menatap tajam kearah heechul, Tatapannya benar-benar menusuk, seperti ingin memakan hidup-hidup orang yang tengah menggoda suaminya ini.

" Aku merindukanmu kyu, merindukan saat kau menyentuhku dan memasukiku!"

Wajah yesung memerah antara malu dan marah mendengar kata-kata vulgar yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir heechul

Kyuhyun melirik yesung, mengernyit saat menangkap raut tak senang yang diperlihatkan yesung. Sesaat kemudian seringai kyuhyun mulai terlihat, Apa yesung cemburu pada heechul fikirnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini yesung sekalipun tak pernah mengatakan Kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dalam benaknya ingin sekali yesung naik keatas meja lalu menghampiri namja cantik itu dan menghajarnya karena sudah berani menggoda suaminya seenak hati.

" Heechul-sshi, mianhe. Harusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih sopan didepan istriku," Tegur kyuhyun.

" Sopan? Hum, bahkan aku lupa caranya bersopan-santun saat bersamamu sayang!" Heechul mengedip nakal pada Kyuhyun.

Nafas yesung memburu seiring emosinya, tangannya terulur meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk miliknya lalu melemparkan isi gelas tersebut ke wajah cantik heechul.

" Akh," Heechul memekik marah " Apa yang kau lakukan padaku brengsek" Umpat heechul frustasi.

Yesung tersenyum sinis, hatinya benar-benar puas karena telah berhasil menumpahkan kekesalannya pada heechul. Entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa ada aura hitam yang tengah mengelilingi istrinya apalagi melihat seringai tipis yang entah dari siapa yesung mempelajarinya. # Cho babbo, dari siapa lagi kalo bukan elo yang ngajarin.

" Aku rasa kau kepanasan, mungkin jus itu bisa mendinginkanmu!" Yesung berujar santai lalu melanjutkan lagi makannya yang sempat tertunda. Dalam hati yesung tertawa geli, kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu.

" Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu heechul-sshi!"

" Huh, Awas kau!" Heechul bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menghentakkan kakinya dilantai lalu berlalu untuk membersihkan dirinya segera.

" Baby," Panggil kyuhyun.

Yesung menghiraukannya, tetap makan dengan tenang. Marah (?) mungkin.

" Jangan bilang kalau kau(?) Cemburu?"

Yesung menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Semudah itukah kyuhyun membaca hatinya " A-aniyo. Cemburu? Atas dasar apa aku harus cemburu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu " Hum, baiklah!" Balasnya santai. Tapi dalam hatinya dia bersorak ria. Sepertinya yesung benar-benar cemburu dan itu artinya sudah mulai ada Cinta dihati yesung untuknya.

.  
.

Lagi-lagi malam ini mereka tidur saling membelakangi. Kyuhyun maupun yesung sebenarnya mereka belum ada yang tertidur. Mata mereka masih menyalang tapi harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan kalau mereka saling membutuhkan.

Dada yesung bergemuruh, kerinduannya tiba-tiba membuncah. Dia rindu saat kyuhyun menyentuhnya karena sudah terbiasa. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuhnya panas saat membayangkan malam-malam sebelum ini. Membayangkan bagaimana kyuhyun menyentuh daerah-daerah sensitivenya, bagaimana kyuhyun memuaskan hasratnya. Yesung merindukan itu semuanya. Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa saat semua itu tak tersalurkan.

Mungkin itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun rasakan saat hasratnya pada yesung tak tersalurkan.

" Akh," Yesung berteriak frustasi.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menyentuh bahu yesung dan menariknya agar menghadap dirinya " Waeyo baby? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya nya panik.

Yesung mendorong dada kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya " Jangan sentuh aku!" Balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan serak. Yesung sedang mati-matian mempertahankan harga diri dan menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Kyuhyun tak sabar, dia mencengkram tangan yesung. Matanya menatap tajam namun terkesan begitu menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari istrinya " Jangan menolakku lagi Cho Yesung!" Ujarnya parau. Merosot masuk keperpotongan leher yesung mengecupnya penuh nafsu.

" Oh Kyu~~" Yesung mendesah nikmat saat kyuhyun mulai menjamah dirinya.

Mengecup dirinya penuh kerinduan, menyesap nikmat tiap titik sensitive istrinya dan mencumbuinya tanpa ampun dengan hasrat yang benar-benar membara dan tak tertahankan.

Mereka bercinta dengan perasaan yang sama-sama saling mencintai malam ini.

.

~Kyusung~

" Yesung?"

" Hum?" Yesung mendongak saat kyuhyun memanggil namanya begitu lembut.

Mereka terbungkus dalam satu selimut yang tebal tanpa berbusana setelah bercinta. Kyuhyun memeluk yesung posesive.

" Kau mencintaiku kan?" Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya dipucuk kepala yesung.

" Huh?"

" Katakan kau mencintaiku, jangan ditutupi lagi! Aku tau kau cemburu pada heechul iya kan?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang menjalari perasaan yesung kini.

" Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada manja, tangan mungilnya memukul pelan dada kyuhyun.

" Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya sebelum bertemu denganmu dan tanpa komitmen sama sekali!"

" Tapi dia,"

" Dia tak mau melepasku begitu saja,"

" Kyu,"

" Ne baby, dia masih menginginkanku dan tak perduli meskipun aku sudah beristri! Apalagi kalau dia tau kalau istriku sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Dia pasti akan lebih tak mau melepaskanku!"

Dada yesung terasa nyeri, Mencintai Kyuhyun (?) dia mencintai kyuhyun.

" Heechul akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai keinginannya, termasuk membuatmu lepas dariku!"

~Chu~

Yesung bergerak, mengunci bibir kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya penuh cinta meskipun tak selihai kyuhyun tapi yesung mencoba memberi ciuman terbaik miliknya " Takkan kubiarkan dia merebut suamiku," Ucap yesung posesive setelah melepas pagutannya. Wajahnya memerah, Yesung berusaha membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh. Dia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang merebut kyuhyun darinya " Aku, Hum~~ Aku mencintaimu kyu!" Dengan segera yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada kyuhyun karena malu. Akhirnya dia mengungkapkan juga isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun.

Penantian kyuhyun berbuah manis, benar-benar manis. Semanis yesungnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah malu-malu istrinya ini " Aku tau, aku melihatnya bagaimana kau begitu marah saat heechul menggodaku. Aku tau kau mencintaiku baby. Aku tau!"

" Kyu,"

" Hum?"

" Aniyo, Jja tidur. Ini sudah terlalu malam!" Yesung balas memeluk kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya begitu dalam dan terlelap didekapan hangat suaminya. Suami yang sangat dicintainya Cho Kyuhyun.

.

~Kyusung~

TBC/ End?

Gomawo chingudeul yang masih mau baca ff gaje ini kkkk

Ini mau end ato lanjut? Pendapat chingudeul ditunggu untuk kelanjutan ff ini.

Gomawo :)

My Prince Kim Heechul, Mianhe aku menistakanmu disini. Habisnya bingung mau pake siapa buat jadi penggoda...I'ts just Fanfiction. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

Chapter 5

Enjoy ^^

Heechul menggeretakkan giginya marah. Dia marah pada yesung yang sudah mempermalukannya didepan kyuhyun. Heechul masih tidak patah arang, tekadnya masih begitu bulat untuk merebut kyuhyun dari yesung apapun caranya. Dia mencintai kyuhyun meskipun selama ini mereka telah memegang janji untuk tak berkomitmen tapi pesona Cho Kyuhyun sungguh tak dapat ditolak. Heechul sudah terlanjur menaruh hati pada namja tampan itu. Dia harus mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

.

~Love The Devil~

" Pagi Nyonya Cho Yang cantik ~chu~" Kyuhyun menyapa istrinya yang baru saja terjaga dari tidur indahnya " Bagaimana tidurmu sayang?" Ucapnya penuh cinta setelah melepas morning kiss nya dari bibir pulm ke merahan milik istrinya.

Yesung masih setengah terpejam, kesadarannya belum utuh sepenuhnya. Namun ciuman kyuhyun membuatnya tak mampu untuk tak melayangkan senyum terindah miliknya " Tidurku nyenyak sekali," Racaunya parau. " Apalagi kau memelukku sepanjang malam, benar-benar hangat!" Yesung berucap sambil berbisik malu. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya yang begitu putih dan berisi.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan senyum, namjanya ini begitu polos dan menggemaskan apa lagi dengan pipi merona seperti itu.

" Kau sudah rapi kyu, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?" Yesung mengernyit saat menyadari suaminya yang telah begitu lengkap dengan setelannya. Jas hitam pas badan yang sungguh pantas melekat ditubuh proporsional kyuhyun. Rambutnya yang disisir dengan poni yang sedikit menjuntai menambah kesan maskulin dan gagah hingga tercium aura kejantanan yang begitu matang dari namja berwajah dingin namun begitu tampan itu. Yah, Kyuhyunnya memang tampan.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, menyingkap surai yesung penuh sayang dan mengecup keningnya begitu lembut hingga saking lembutnya yesung sampai memejamkan mata. Nyaman sekali saat dikecup oleh orang yang kita cintai seperti ini " Ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting pagi ini, jadi tak apa kan kalau aku kekantor lebih awal" Kyuhyun menyibak-nyibak surai yesung merapikannya.

" Hum, Gwenchana Kyu!" Seperti seekor anak anjing yang penurut, yesung memancarkan senyum dari mata indahnya.

" Aku berjanji akan pulang cepat sayang, aku berniat mengajakmu makan malam diluar malam ini!"

" Hum, Ne kyu!"

" Dan~~ masalah heechul! Anggap saja dia tidak ada dan berlaku sewajarnya saja mengerti."

" Baiklah tuan besar, aku akan menuruti apapun kata-katamu!" Yesung mendesah malas membenarkan posisi duduknya " Tapi jika dia berbuat ulah jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya aku akan mencakar wajahnya yang cantik itu!"Desis yesung tajam namun masih terkesan sopan dimata suaminya.

" Kau lebih cantik sayang, hei sejak kapan nyonya Cho menjadi brutal huh?" Kyuhyun berkedip nakal.

Bibir yesung mengerucut seiring dengusan kesalnya " Semenjak aku menikah dengan devil sepertimu!"

" Tapi aku menyukaimu yang liar dan brutal sayang, apalagi saat diranjang. Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Yesung memerah lagi saat kyuhyun berbisik sensual dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dileher yesung " YA!"

" hahahhaha," Kyuhyun tertawa puas setelah puas menggoda istrinya dipagi buta seperti ini lalu berlalu keluar kamar sebelum yesungnya mengamuk dan melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

Senyuman cantik melengkung dibibir cantik yesung sesaat setelah suaminya keluar dari kamar. Mendesah sebentar lalu beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa percintaan panasnya dengan kyuhyun tadi malam.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Kibum berkunjung kerumah kyuhyun berniat menemui yesung. Dia sudah berteman dengan yesung sekarang dan tak jarang berkunjung dan sekedar bercengkrama dengan yesung. Begitu banyak yang mereka bicarakan, mulai hal pekerjaan kibum hingga masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing. Yesung jadi memiliki teman sekarang.

Awalnya kibum memang membenci yesung yang telah merubah kyuhyun menjadi seperti orang lain. Namun kebaikan yesung membuat hatinya menghangat dan memutuskan yesung juga akan menjadi sahabatnya seperti halnya Kyuhyun.

Dengan berbekal sekotak coklat kibum menemui yesung yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku mahal yang tersusun rapi di perpustakaan pribadi milik kyuhyun.

Heechul yang melihat hal itu seperti mendapat secercah harapan dan berniat untuk menggunakan kibum sebagai tameng yang nantinya akan menjadi pemisah kyuhyun dengan istrinya.

Seringai jahatnya begitu jelas terlihat, heechul merencanakan sesuatu.

Heechul mengarahkan kameranya kearah yesung dan kibum yang tengah bercengkrama diperpustakaan tanpa mereka berdua tau. Mencuri pose se vulgar mungkin untuk ditunjukkannya pada kyuhyun seolah-olah istrinya tengah berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Cara kuno.

" Kibum-ah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Kibum membuang nafas beratnya perlahan, sepertinya dia sedang memiliki masalah berat hingga memutuskan untuk kabur pada jam kantor seperti ini " Dikantor sedang ada masalah, aku dan kyuhyun sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya dan itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit" kibum mengurut pelipisnya " Siwon juga sedang sibuk jadi aku sama sekali tak ingin mengganggunya"

" Sini biar aku pijat kepalamu, dulu saat appaku merasakan pusing dan lelah aku selalu melakukan ini agar pusingnya berkurang!"

Kibum memperbaiki duduknya dan dengan lembut yesung memijat kepalanya, seperti seorang hyung yang sedang memanjakan dongsaengnya. Yesung memang sedikit lebih tua dari kibum.

" Appamu pasti sangat menyayangimu?" Kibum bergumam seraya menikmati pijatan lembut yesung dikepalanya.

" 'Ne, dia benar-benar menyayangiku,"

" Kau beruntung karena pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.!" Ada senyum miris dibalik ucapan kibum " Aku bahkan tak tau seperti apa orang tuaku, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan!"

Kasihan namja ini fikir yesung, bahkan yesung pernah berfikir dialah orang yang paling ter kasihan didunia ini. Tapi setidaknya yesung pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya walaupun tidak lama. Berbeda jauh dengan kibum. Perasaan kasihan mulai menjalari hatinya.

" Kau pandai memijat, hum~~ pantas saja kyuhyun begitu betah dan selalu pulang terburu-buru. Kau pasti sangat memanjakannya iyakan?" Kibum memutar kepalanya dan berkedip menggoda yesung.

Yesung terkekeh malu lalu meninju pelan bahu kibum " Kau ini sama saja dengan temanmu!" Rajuknya.

Kibum tertawa, sahabatnya sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan pasangan sebaik ini.

.

~ Love The Devil~

" Aku senang kau sekarang begitu dekat dengan yesung," Kyuhyun melirik kibum yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas penting ditangannya.

Kibum mendongak dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah " Dia pendengar yang baik, aku nyaman saat mencurahkan segala beban dihatiku padanya. Dia memberikan nasehat-nasehat yang baik. Aku jadi merasa memiliki saudara!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil " Jadi aku tidak salah memilih bukan?"

" Hum, !" " Tadi aku kerumahmu karena bosan, kepalaku sakit karena masalah si namja brengsek ini. Kim Youngwoon keparat.!" Tangan kibum terkepal begitu erat.

Kyuhyun tau kalau masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi memang begitu berat. Menghadapi seorang licik seperti Kim Youngwoon bukan masalah main-main dan mereka harus menyusun persiapan yang matang untuk melawan namja yang terkenal jenius dan tak pernah mengenal kalah itu. Dia dan kyuhyun sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda, mereka sama-sama kejam dan tak berperasaan. Lawan yang imbang.

" Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mencoba menghangatkan atmosfir dingin yang mulai melingkupi ruang kerjanya.

Kibum mengernyit " Ne, bahkan dia memijat kepalaku saat kukatakan kepalaku sakit karena terlalu banyak beban pekerjaan. Dia benar-benar baik!"

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum simpul " Begitulah yesung, dia juga bersikap seperti itu pada pelayan kami. Dia tak pernah membedakan siapapun. Sikap hangatnya ditujukannya untuk semua orang!"

" Sungguh bertolak belakang denganmu hhahaha!"

Kyuhyun mendelik, tapi memang benarkan apa yang dikatakan kibum Sifat kyuhyun dan yesung itu memang bertolak belakang. Tapi cinta menyatukan mereka yang saling berbeda sifat.

.  
.

Kyuhyun melempar tas kerjanya kesembarang arah, merebahkan dirinya disofa dan melonggarkan dasi yang begitu ketat mencekik lehernya.

Matanya terpejam erat, sepertinya namja tampan itu benar-benar kelelahan.

Yesung yang mengetahui suaminya sudah pulang segera melenggang kedapur berniat membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya.

Heechul tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Segera dia menghampiri kyuhyun, mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kyuhyun dan menggelayuti lengan namja tampan itu manja.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan reflek langsung menepis dan menolak heechul agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya " Kau mau apa?" Desis kyuhyun tajam,

" Aku merindukanmu kyu~~" Heechul mencoba merayu kyuhyun lagi dan tentu saja kyuhyun menolaknya.

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sudah menikah dan kau~~ mau berapa lama lagi kau berada disini!"

Heechul mengernyit lalu setelahnya dia tersenyum misterius " Setelah ini, apa kau masih akan mempertahankan pernikahanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam heechul, tajam hingga menusuk kedalam matanya mencari sesuatu gelagat jahat yang tengah heechul rencanakan perihal istrinya.

" Saat kau tak dirumah istrimu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu!"

Kyuhyun bergeming mencoba tenang hingga heechul menyelesaikan bualannya.

" Aku punya bukti," Heechul mengeluarkan Iphone berwarna putih miliknya " Kau lihat foto ini"

Kyuhyun diam mengamati foto Yesung dan kibum yang terlihat begitu mesra disitu. Yesung tengah duduk dibelakang kibum seperti membelai kepala kibum dan kibum memejamkan mata seperti menikmati sentuhan yesung yang begitu lembut.

" Bagaimana?" Heechul mencoba membaca raut kyuhyun yang terlihat tegang. Sepertinya heechul berhasil dengan niatnya.

Yesung datang dengan membawakan segelas kopi untuk kyuhyun, alisnya terangkat melihat kyuhyun dan heechul di satu sofa, duduk mereka begitu rapat dan terlihat intim. Cemburu (?) tentu saja. Tapi yesung berusaha tenang. Dia percaya pada suaminya " Ini kyu, kopinya!" Ucapnya berusaha menyembunyikan raut tak senang diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun membaca itu, membaca raut istrinya meskipun yesung begitu keras menyembunyikan dari kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun tau kalau yesung sedang menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali.

" Aku kekamar dulu,"

" Baby," Kyuhyun menyerukan panggilan sayangnya untuk yesung dan yesungpun menghentikan langkah gontainya sesaat. " Kemari sayang~~" Perintah kyuhyun menepuk bagian sofa yang masih kosong disebelahnya.

Yesung menuruti perintah suaminya, beranjak menghampiri kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kyuhyun. Raut polosnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya, tersenyum misterius pada heechul lalu berbalik lagi menghadap yesung. Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi yesung lalu tanpa perlu menunggu lama kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dan mencicipi bibir yesung yang begitu dirindukannya sepanjang hari ini. Melumatnya penuh cinta dan gairah yang membara.

Melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu heechul membelalak. Kenapa malah jadi berantakan seperti ini? dan kenapa kyuhyun mencium istrinya begitu panas dihadapan heechul. Heechul sama sekali tak bisa membaca isi kepala kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya dengan lembut, menarik wajahnya perlahan meskipun yesung tak menginginkannya. Lalu tersenyum lembut pada yesung yang sedikit terengah dengan wajah yang merah padam hingga ketelinganya.

" Kau fikir hanya dengan foto seperti itu aku bisa merubah pemikiranku tentang istriku, Kau salah Kim heechul!" Kyuhyun berdesis begitu tajam hingga heechul membatu ditempatnya duduk.

Alis yesung bersatu, ini sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu tegang seperti ini.

" Aku bisa begitu kejam jika milikku diusik, sebelum kesabaranku habis sebaiknya kau segera kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini!" Kilatan kemarahan begitu kental dimata kyuhyun membuat heechul mau tak mau beranjak dengan tubuh gemetar. Kyuhyun memang menakutkan dan begitu terlihat kejam ketika miliknya diusik.

Heechul benar-benar ketakutan, belari menuju kamar tempatnya menginap dan sesegera mungkin mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kyuhyun tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya dan heechul lebih baik mencari keselamatan hidupnya dibanding harus lebih dalam berurusan dengan kyuhyun. Heechul menyerah dalam ketakutannya pada seorang iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyu~~" Yesung menangkup pipi kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Membingkai wajah tampan itu lalu menggesekkan hidung mungilnya dengan hidung kyuhyun " Jangan membuatku takut, kau menyeramkan sekali!" Bisiknya lirih.

Raut tegang kyuhyun berubah lembut " Mianhe membuatmu takut baby ~chu~ " Sesalnya dan mengecup lembut bibir yesung yang memang begitu lembut.

" Hum, !" Yesung berhambur memeluk erat suaminya.

" Baby,"

" Hum?"

" Saranghaeyo,"

" Nado Kyu?"

" Baby," Sekali lagi kyuhyun memanggil yesung namun suaranya terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya, terdengar rendah dan parau.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya.

" Aku merindukanmu sayang," Bisik kyuhyun rendah dan serak.

Yesung harus menerima nasibnya memiliki suami yang pervertnya sudah melampaui batas seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh istrinya bergaya bridal, bibirnya dan bibir yesung telah bertemu dan saling memagut. Memagut penuh cinta dan perasaan yang membuncah dan bergairah.

Masuk kedalam kamar tak sabar, menendang pintu kamar tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Meletakkan tubuh yesung perlahan diatas tempat tidur lalu diapun menindih tubuh mungil yesung dengan bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya takut tubuh kerasnya malah menyakiti yesung nantinya.

Mengecap nikmat dan menerobos masuk lebih dalam ke puncak kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan hampir setiap malam. Tak pernah bosan menikmati keindahan yang selalu berhasil meningkatkan birahinya yang selalu meledak-ledak jika bersama yesungnya.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Hari-hari mereka tenang lagi tanpa pengganggu. Heechul telah pergi dan dapat dipastikan dia takkan datang lagi dan mengacaukan pernikahan kyuhyun dan yesung jika tak ingin mendapat masalah.

Pernikahan mereka begitu indah. Tak ada pertengkaran karena kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan yesung begitu lembut. Menyayanginya dan tak sedikitpun kyuhyun mampu menyakiti yesung ataupun melihat yesungnya kesakitan.

Sikapnya terlalu over protective, tapi itu semua karena dia begitu mencintai yesung. Dia takut kehilangan yesung. Entah apa jadinya jika yesung benat-benar pergi darinya. Mungkin kyuhyun akan hancur seketika.

" Kyu," Yesung membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun, ditangannya ada segelas kopi yang dibuatkannya khusus untuk suami tercintanya.

" Kau dari mana saja sayang, aku bisa mati karena merindukanmu!" Kyuhyun meraih pinggang yesung memeluknya tiba-tiba dan untung saja kopi yang dipegang yesung tak tumpah karena gerakan reflek kyuhyun.

" Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya pergi sebentar membuatkanmu kopi!" Kekeh yesung.

" Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Kyuhyun merengek seraya menciumi leher yesung bertubi-tubi.

" Kyu~~ nanti kopinya dingi~~n!"

" Hum, baiklah nyonya Cho. Terimakasih untuk kopinya!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena tak berhasil melepaskan hasratnya lalu tangannya terulur meraih kopi dari tangan yesung.

Yesung mengernyit geli, dasar suaminya ini.

Tiba-tiba yesung merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya bagai digigit nyeri. Benar-benar pusing. Yesung hampir limbung seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut

" Baby," Kyuhyun langsung meraih tubuh yesung yang hampir ambruk dan melepaskan begitu saja gelas yang dipegangnya hingga pecah bercecer dilantai.

" Kyu," Gumam yesung lemah.

" Wae baby, Apanya yang sakit sayang?" Kyuhyun berujar penuh cemas dan panik takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada yesungnya.

" Kepalaku sakit!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh yesung perlahan dan langsung membaringkan istrinya diatas tempat tidur mereka " Aku hubungi siwon sebentar ne baby,"

" Ne kyu," Suara yesung terdengar begitu lemah dan lirih.

" Yeoboseyo, Siwon-ah. Segera kerumahku yesung sakit!"

" Cepat! (klik)"

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan bergegas memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada istrinya " Sabar ne baby, sebentar lagi siwon sampai.! Masih sakit kepalanya?" Kyuhyun mengurut-urut lembut kepala yesung berharap sakit dikepala namjanya itu segera menghilang.

" Hum, kyu!"

" Apa yang kau rasakan baby?"

" Kepalaku sakit, perutku juga seperti diaduk-aduk. Aku mual!"

" Tadi kau makan apa?"

Yesung menggeleng lemah " Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat, aku makan segala yang bibi jung masak untuk kita."

" Hum, nanti biar aku tanyakan pada bibi jung"

" Uwk," Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya saat merasakan isi perutnya hendak keluar. Yesung mual " Uwk,"

" Baby, astaga! Sayang, Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun panik setengah mati apalagi dilihatnya wajah yesung yang benar-benar pucat.

" Uwk, uwek,"

Klek

Siwon masuk tergesa-gesa dengan tas yang berisikan peralatan medisnya.

" Cepat, cepat kau periksa istriku siwon. Dia, dia bilang kepalanya sakit dan perutnya mual.!" Kyuhyun benar-benar panik seperti orang gila. Meracau tak jelas sampai siwon membentaknya karena tidak mau diam.

" Bagaimana aku bisa memeriksanya kalau kau tak bisa diam Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Baiklah aku diam!"

Siwon memeriksa keadaan yesung begitu detail dan hati-hati. Terkadang dahinya berkerut, alisnya menyatu seperti orang terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada yesungnya. Apa penyakitnya parah. Akh, kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

Selesai dengan tugasnya siwon menghampiri kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit sekali untuk ditebak. Benar-benar sulit dan sungguh kyuhyun tersiksa karena itu " Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada yesung, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Jangan membuatku takut siwon!"

Siwon membuang nafas beratnya perlahan " Kyu~~" Ucapnya hati-hati.

" Eung?"

" Yesung~~"

" Aish, kenapa kau begitu bertele-tele. Cepat katakan!" Kyuhyun menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

" Kuharap kau bersabar kyu!" Siwon mencengkram erat bahu kyuhyun.

Darah kyuhyun berdesir, jantungnya berpacu begitu kencang. Dia takut jika harus mendengar kabar buruk tentang yesungnya.

" Aku bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya kyu, aku bingung!" Siwon meraup wajahnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun menjadi semakin cemas, emosinya meledak begitu saja " Katakan yesung kenapa?"

" Yesung, dia" Siwon menarik nafasnya lagi lalu membuangnya perlahan " Yesung~~~ Hamil!"

Kyuhyun tertegun, nalarnya masih belum bekerja dengan baik dan barusan yang didengarnya. Apa ada masalah dengan telinganya fikir kyuhyun.

" Kyu, yesung Hamil!" Siwon berteriak riang, dia tau kyuhyun masih shock dan bingung.

" Eh?"

" Istrimu tengah mengandung buah hatimu Cho Kyuhyun!" bentaknya sedikit kesal.

" Siwon, kau"

" Wae? "

" Dia namja," Gumam kyuhyun lirih dengan tatapan mata yang benar-benar kosong.

" Lalu?"

" Kau tidak asal bicara kan?"

" Kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai dokter pribadimu huh?" Siwon semakin kesal karena kyuhyun tak mempercayainya.

" Siwon, aku~~"

" Kau akan menjadi appa!" Pekik siwon girang.

" Siwon,"

" Sudah tiga minggu,"

" Jadi semua ini, nyata!"

" Ne kyu, ini nyata!"

Kyuhyun jatuh tersimpuh.

" Kyu gwenchana!"

" Aku masih belum percaya, aku dan yesung~~" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih dengan nalarnya yang masih terkumpul setengah.

" Ini anugrah kyu, anugrah dari Tuhan!"

Mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan akan diberi hadiah seindah ini. Seorang iblis sepertinya mendapat kado semanis ini dari Tuhan. Dengan medapatkan yesung saja kyuhyun sudah begitu bersyukur. sekarang ditambah akan ada seorang bayi dirumahnya. Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang iblis kejam sepertinya.

TBC

Muehehehehehe, aku bingung mau gimana lagi. Ya udah deh buat aja si encung bunting. Rada Frontal tapi apapun bisa terjadi di Fanfiction.

It's Just Fanfiction

Gomawo Chingudeul yang dengan baik hatinya udah mau me review ff abal ini kkk.

# Flying Kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

M~Preg

Chapter 6

Enjoy ^^

Kebahagiaan itu bukan hanya milik orang baik. Kebahagiaan milik semua orang termasuk Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menyandang Predikat Devil.

Semua orang takut padanya, tak sedikit orang yang dendam dan membencinya karena namja itu (?) Kejam.

Segalanya mulai berubah setelah kyuhyun menikah. Perlahan-lahan semuanya mulai memudar, kyuhyun mulai belajar menghargai orang lain. Semua karena satu orang, Yesung.

Kyuhyun begitu mencintai namja cantik yang kini tengah mengandung benih yang setiap waktu kyuhyun tanam ini. Namja yang mengalihkan dunianya yang begitu gelap.

" Kyu," Suara lembut yesung menyapa telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk istrinya dari belakang berdehem, menyamankan posisinya hingga menjadi lebih nyaman. Mereka sedang berbaring di tempat tidur yang beralaskan sprei sutra.

" Aku masih belum mempercayai ini" Gumam yesung lembut, ada senyuman dikata-katanya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan kyuhyun yang melingkar di perut datarnya.

" Siwon mengatakan padaku kalau ini anugrah sayang. Anugrah dari Tuhan!"

Yesung berbalik menghadap wajah suaminya, matanya memandang dalam kedalam manik kyuhyun dan entah apa yang dicarinya disana " Kau tau, aku sampai sekarang masih bingung."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan polos yesung.

" Kau~~ devil. Kau penjahat yang membeli aku!"

Kata-kata frontal yang diucapkan yesung membenamkan nyali kyuhyun seketika. Kenapa namjanya ini masih mengingat hal itu. " Baby aku!"

Kata-kata kyuhyun terpotong saat yesung menahan pergerakan bibir kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya " Sssttt, Aku belum selesai kyu," Yesung tersenyum " Aku sempat berfikir dulu, apa jadinya aku setelah bersamamu. Yang aku tau kau itu benar-benar jahat. Mendengar namamu saja aku gemetar saking takutnya" Yesung terkekeh geli, seolah-olah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan adalah sebuah lelucon " Dan~~ aku juga berfikir, mungkin setelah kau bosan kau akan membuangku seperti sampah. Bahkan mungkin lebih menjijikkan dari sampah!"

" Baby aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu," Kyuhyun menatap lembut mata istrinya. Hanya untuk yesung istrinya.

" Aku belum selesai sayang, dengarkan dulu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu diam.

" Tapi kau merubah segalanya dengan segala cinta yang kau limpahkan untukku. Meskipun awalnya aku menolak untuk jatuh kedalam jeratmu. Tapi lama kelamaan dan semakin dalam aku semakin jatuh dan terdampar kedalam pesonamu, Suamiku!" Yesung merapatkan keningnya dengan kening kyuhyun hingga hidung mereka menyatu.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat nafas yesung yang beradu lembut dengan nafasnya " Saranghaeyo baby, Jeongmal!"

" Nado Kyu!"

" Kau menggodaku lagi sayang, bagaimana ini! Adik kecilku sudah berdiri tegak!" Kyuhyun berbisik serak. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya yang sudah siap untuk meledak.

' Ingat kyu, tahan dirimu sampai usia kandungan yesung sudah cukup matang dan kuat untuk kau mensetubuhinya. Usia kandungannya yang masih terlalu muda sangat rentan dan salah sedikit kau bisa kehilangan bayimu dan juga bisa membayakan keselamatan yesung'

Kata-kata siwon terngiang-ngiang dan menari-nari diatas kepalanya. Kyuhyun harus bisa lebih menahan dirinya meskipun dia yang akhirnya harus menderita disini.

Melihat raut kesakitan kyuhyun, yesung sungguh tak tega. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tubuh yesung.

" Baby~~~" Erang kyuhyun tertahan. Sungguh sakit karena sudah benar-benar keras dan siap.

" Biarkan malam ini aku saja yang bermain sayang!" Bisikan yesung begitu terdengar begitu erotis. Kyuhyun mencoba mempercayai istrinya.

Perlahan yesung merayap turun, menarik piyama kyuhyun dan benar saja. Milik kyuhyun yang tak terbalut underwaer sudah benar-benar berdiri tegak.

Tangan mungilnya mulai memainkan milik kyuhyun. memainkan dengan gerakan lihai dan terbiasa.

" Ouh baby~~~"

Yesung tersenyum nakal, dia tau suaminya benar-benar menderita dan perlu pemuasan yang lebih. Setelah puas bermain dengan jemarinya yesung meraup milik yesung dengan bibirnya. Memasukkan sepenuhnya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menyorong perlahan untuk memberikan sensasi sebagai mana mereka bercinta seperti biasa.

Yesung memaju mundurkan mulutnya dengan tempo lambat hingga kenikmatan yang seimbang bisa kyuhyun dapatkan.

Tanpa sadar kyuhyun menjambak rambut istrinya. Membimbing yesung agar bergerak lebih cepat memuaskan hasratnya. Matanya terpejam erat, sensasi yang luar biasa hingga tubuhnya bagai terbakar oleh gairahnya yang benar-benar memuncak.

" Ouh, aku hampir keluar sayang!"

Yesung merasakan milik kyuhyun yang semakin membesar dan berdenyut-denyut didalam rongga mulutnya. Yesung mengerti, Kyuhyunnya akan segera mencapai klimaks.

Semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, yesung semakin liar. Sampai akhirnya.

" Akh, sssshhhhh!"

Kyuhyun memuntahkan seluruh hasratnya didalam mulut yesung.

" Gomawo baby, gomawo!" Nafas kyuhyun terengah. Meskipun tak senikmat saat memasuki yesung namun ini sedikit bisa mengobati hasratnya hingga yesung siap untuk dia masuki.

.  
.

~Love The Devil~

" Jika kebahagiaannya ada pada namja itu maka! Kita harus melenyapkannya"

Tempat yang hanya berhiaskan cahaya temaram. Ada dua namja disana yang sedang berinteraksi dalam aura dingin yang begitu tegang.

" Tapi tuan, istrinya tidak pernah keluar rumah. Dan rumahnya juga dijaga begitu ketat. Sama sekali tak ada kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki dirumahnya."

" Bodoh," Bentak namja yang sedang duduk di kursi besarnya " Aku dengar istrinya sedang hamil. Tidak mungkin sesekali dia tidak keluar memeriksakan kehamilannya!"

" Cho Kyuhyun memiliki segalanya Tuan, bahkan rumah sakit pun bisa dibelinya apalagi hanya memeriksakan kondisi kehamilan istrinya. Sudah pasti dia sudah menyiapkannya dirumah! Kyuhyun sedang mewaspadai gerak-gerik kita."

Tangan namja yang sedang duduk terkepal begitu erat " Baiklah jika seperti itu, biar aku sendiri yang bertindak. Dia sudah menghancurkan apa yang selama ini telah kubangun, jadi dia juga harus merasakan kehancuran yang sama denganku. Melalui (?) istrinya"

~ Love The Devil~

Usia kandungan yesung sudah menginjak lima bulan. Perutnya terlihat bulat dan berat badannya juga bertambah terlihat dari pipinya yang begitu bulat dan gempal. Apapun yang diidamkannya kyuhyun selalu berusaha dan harus mendapatkan keinginan yesung karena jika tak dituruti dapat dipastian yesung akan menangis sepanjang malam.

Semenjak hamil, yesung begitu egois dan perasa. Kyuhyun sedikit kelimpungan menghadapi yesungnya yang begitu menjengkelkan semasa kehamilan pertamanya ini. Yang bisa dilakukan kyuhyun hanya bersabar dan~~ bersabar.

" Kyu~~ aku mau ice cream coklat!" Yesung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai karena kesal.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya mendesah malas, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar pada yesung " Di kulkas kan ada ice cream chagi~~ " Bujuknya.

Yesung berpouty seraya menggembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat semakin gempal " Yang dikulkas aku sudah bosan. Aku mau yang baru kyu~~"

" Aish jinjja, Suruh saja donghae yang beli baby. Pekerjaanku masih banyak!"

" Andwe~~ aku mau kyu yang beli bukan hae~~~" Yesung terus merengek seperti anak kecil dan akan terus seperti itu sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.

" Saya~~ng, pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Jadi suruh hae saja ne!"

" Andwe,"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan mencoba meredam emosinya. Pekerjaannya sudah cukup membuat kepalanya sakit ditambah lagi permintaan istrinya yang selalu aneh-aneh membuatnya semakin pusing " Baiklah, satu jam lagi aku selesai. Tunggu sebentar ne," dia berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin. Meskipun didalam hati dia begitu kesal tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Demi yesung dan anaknya bukan.

" Hiks, aku mau sekarang hiks hiks. Kyuhyun-ie sudah tidak sayang aku lagi hiks hiks!"

Runtuhlah pertahanan kyuhyun saat melihat air mata yesung yang begitu mudah lolos dari sudut matanya. Ditutupnya laptop dan menghampiri yesung yang tengah menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

" Hiks, Kyuhyun-ie jahat!"

" Baby~~" Kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya dedepan yesung. Menarik lembut tangan yesung yang sedang ditangkup diwajahnya. Mengecup telapak tangan yesung bergantian " Iya kita beli ice cream sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi hum!" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi yesung, menghapus air mata yang masih menjejak dipipi chubby yesung.

" Hiks, sekarang!" Ucapnya masih terisak.

" Hum, ne sekarang sayang!"

Greeepppp

Yesung berhambur memeluk kyuhyun tiba-tiba hingga kyuhyun sedikit mundur karena gerakan reflek yesung " Gomawo kyu," Gumamnya ceria.

Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan senyum, meskipun menyebalkan namun sikap manisnya masih ada dan itu yang membuat kyuhyun mampu bertahan menghadapi sikap istrinya. Mungkin sampai yesung melahirkan. Masih beberapa bulan lagi.

.  
.

~ Love The Devil~

" Kim Youngwoon sudah kalah kyu," Kibum menyesap coklat hangatnya. Matanya tajam kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang sedang ia tanda tangani.

" Aku tau," Balas kyuhyun tak perduli.

" Tapi dia takkan menyerah begitu saja dan dia juga sangat berbahaya!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah kibum sekilas " Aku sudah menghancurkan perusahaannya, dia bisa apa sekarang!"

" Kau terlalu meremehkannya kyu, dia itu jenius. Dia pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghancurkanmu."

Kyuhyun mendesah malas, meletakkan penanya dan berdiri menuju mesin pembuat kopi.

" Kau harus tetap berhati-hati"

Klek,

" Dan dia juga tetap harus berhati-hati merawat istrinya!" Sambung siwon yang baru masuk kedalam ruang kerja kyuhyun.

" Siwon-ie~~" Kibum beranjak dan berlari kecil berhambur memeluk siwon. Kerinduannya sangat besar pada namja tampan yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Siwon baru saja kembali dari tugas dinasnya di Italy, dia pun merindukan kibum yang sudah hampir sebulan tak ditemuinya.

Tanpa malu didepan kyuhyun, mereka saling melepas kerinduan dengan ciuman panas dan saling menyalurkan kerinduan mereka yang benar-benar mendalam.

Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menghentikan aktivitas sepasang keksasih itu " Kau benar-benar agresive Kim Kibum hahahaha," Kyuhyun tertawa serak, menertawai temannya yang terlihat begitu merindukan siwon.

" Bukan urusanmu Cho Devil," Dengus kibum sebal. Siwon pun ikut tertawa karena namjanya begitu menggemaskan dengan raut sebal seperti itu.

" Aku merindukanmu chagi," Bisik siwon lembut.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti " Nado siwon-ie!"

" Bagaimana kondisi kehamilan yesung, kyu?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah malas, menyesap kopi yang baru saja dia buat "Aku benar-benar pusing dibuatnya."

" Hahaha, itu deritamu Cho Kyuhyun" Cibir siwon yang dihadiahi daethglare mentah oleh kyuhyun.

" Dia juga menderita karena tak pernah dapat jatah dari yesung!" Kibum berbisik mencibir.

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal, kedua sahabatnya ini sama sekali tak memberi solusi malah semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

.  
.

" Kyuhyun-ie~~~"

" Aigo baby~~ jangan lari-lari eoh. nanti jatuh!" Kyuhyun menghalau langkah yesung yang hendak berlari menghampirinya. Dia berlari kecil untuk lebih cepat mendekat dengan istri tercintanya.

" Mianhe," Sesal yesung dengan pipi yang digembungkan imut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup ringan kening yesung dan memeluk istrinya itu tak terlalu erat takut menyakiti yesung " Kau harus berhati-hati sayang. Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada baby kita" Dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kyuhyun mengecup perut buncit yesung begitu lembut.

" Ne kyu, mianhe. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi!"

" Iya sayang, Kau sudah makan?"

" Belum, aku menunggu kyuhyun-ie!" Balas yesung ceria.

" Oh, oke. Kita makan sekarang!"

"hum,"

Kyuhyun membimbing istrinya menuju meja makan. Calon appa yang baik, tak pernah mengeluh merawat yesung semasa kehamilannya. Kesabarannya bagai diuji dan kyuhyun harus menerima konsekuensi itu untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya bersama yesung.

Entah kenapa yesung memandang seisi meja dengan pandangan malas dan jijik. Sepertinya masakan yang dibuat koki mereka sama sekali tak menarik minatnya.

" Baby," Tegur kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan yesung tentang makanan yang seharusnya dia santap " Kenapa tidak makan huh?"

" Aku mual kyu," Yesung meringis seraya membelai perut buncitnya perlahan " Melihat makanan ini rasanya aku ingin muntah."

" Bibi Jung," Panggil kyuhyun dan dengan segera pelayan setianya itu menghampirinya " Apa yang kalian masak untuk istriku, !" Kyuhyun melemparkan piring berisi makanan kelantai hingga isi maupun piringnya berserakan kesana-sini.

" Maaf tuan, ini makanan biasa yang sering dihidangkan!"

" Kyu~~ tidak perlu seperti itu," Yesung mencoba meredam kekesalan kyuhyun yang begitu tak menyukai saat yesungnya mengeluhkan sesuatu. Bagi kyuhyun apapun untuk yesung, tak ada sesuatupun yang boleh kurang untuk istrinya ini.

" Ganti dengan yang baru, aku tidak mau anak dan istriku kelaparan gara-gara kelalaian kalian!" Desis kyuhyun geram.

" Kyu~~~!" Yesung menangkup pipi kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya " Jangan seperti itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah, mungkin aku yang memang tidak berselera makan!"

" Kalau kau tak berselera itu artinya yang mereka masak memang tidak enak baby, jadi aku harus menegur mereka!"

" Tidak seperti itu, baiklah aku akan memakan semuanya!" Yesung meraih sepotong daging dari makanan yang masih tersaji dimeja makan. Menyuapkan kemulutnya dan~~ " Uwk,!" Yesung mual lagi, perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima makanan itu.

" Hentikan baby, jangan paksakan dirimu seperti ini"

" Uwk, uwek!" Yesung berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menyusul langkah istrinya dengan perasaan cemas.

" Uwek, uwek!"

" Baby gwenchana?" Ujar kyuhyun panik seraya mengurut leher yesung lembut.

" Uwek, uwek!"

Nafas yesung terengah setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya merosot karena lemas.

" Astaga baby," Kyuhyun langsung meraih tubuh ringkih yesung. Membantunya untuk bangkit dan berdiri " Gwenchana sayang, apa perlu aku panggil dokter kesini hum?"

Yesung menggeleng lemah, berusaha kuat dan mengurangi kecemasan kyuhyun padanya " Aku hanya perlu istirahat kyu!" Gumamnya lirih.

" Baiklah, aku antar kau kekamar ne baby!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh yesung, menggendongnya bergaya bridal. Yesung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher kyuhyun.

Melihat yesung yang seperti ini kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tega. Jika bisa rasa sakitnya ditukar, kyuhyun rela menanggung rasa sakit yesung untuknya dari pada harus melihat yesung dalam kondisi lemah seperti ini.

" Cho Junior, jangan nakal didalam perut umma arra, appa menyayangimu" Gumam kyuhyun setelah merebahkan tubuh yesung diatas tempat tidur. Bergumam diatas perut yesung mencoba berkomunikasi dengan benih yang sedang tumbuh didalam istrinya.

.  
.

~Love The Devil~

Entah kenapa pagi ini rasanya kyuhyun malas sekali untuk berangkat kekantor. Dia ingin menemani yesung dirumah hari ini, tapi pekerjaannya masih begitu menumpuk dan kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya sesegera mungkin.

Perasaannya tidak tenang, selalu terfokus pada istrinya yang mungkin kini sedang duduk santai sambil menonton TV dirumah.

Mendesah resah dan mulai lagi menggoreskan penanya diatas kertas-kertas berkas yang ingin sekali kyuhyun membuangnya lalu berlari pulang kerumah bertemu yesung.

Brakkkk

" Kyu, hah hah!" Kibum masuk kedalam ruang kerja kyuhyun dengan mendobrak pintu paksa. Nafasnya terengah, wajahnya pucat penuh dengan raut ketakutan " Rumahmu, hah, hah. Rumahmu kebakaran!"

Deg, deg

TBC

Gyahahahahahahahaha, aneh bin ajaib. Aku bukan ahli bikin orang deg degan. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan chingudeul semua...Gomawo :)

And gomawo for review chap sebelumnya " Cipok atu-atu. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

M~Preg

Chapter 7

Enjoy ^^

" LEPASKAN AKU, ISTRIKU MASIH DIDALAM. AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!"

Teriakan marah kyuhyun terdengar ber api-api tak kalah dari kobaran api yang meluluh lantakkan istananya. Tapi satu istana itu tak berarti untuknya, yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang gila hanya satu. Istrinya Cho Yesung.

Yang Kyuhyun tahu, yesung masih terkurung didalam dan tak ada yang berani masuk untuk menyelamatkannya karena kobaran api benar-benar tak memungkinkan seseorang untuk masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun berteriak, memberontak, marah. Entah sudah berapa orang yang memeganginya agar tak menerobos kobaran api yang justru akan mencelakai dirinya jika ia sampai berbuat nekat.

Namun kyuhyun tak perduli, yang ada difikirannya kini adalah yesungnya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan yesungnya.

" YESUNG MASIH DIDALAM, KALIAN BRENGSEK. YESUNG!"

Benar-benar seperti orang gila, Kyuhyun lepas kendali dan dia tak boleh sampai lepas menerobos kobaran api.

" Kyu,!" Kibum tak mampu menahan air matanya. Diapun panik setengah mati memikirkan yesung sahabatnya " Kyu, tenanglah sedikit. Tim penyelamat sedang mencari yesung."

" BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, SEMENTARA ISTRIKU MASIH TERJEBAK DIDALAM."

Kibum terdiam, nafasnya tercekat. Apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun benar, Yesung masih terjebak didalam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Api tak kunjung redup malah semakin menunjukkan kegagahannya.

" Tuan, hoh hoh!" Donghae menghampiri kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah Kondisinya benar-benar berantakan. " Kemungkinan besar Tuan Yesung tidak ada didalam!" Jelasnya terengah.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju donghae, matanya tajam menusuk onix pengawal pribadi istrinya itu " Apa maksudmu?"

" Tim penyelamat sama sekali tak menemukan tuan yesung dan kemungkinan besar tuan yesung sama sekali tak berada didalam!"

" Kyu, jangan-jangan yesung!"

" Diculik!" Potong Kyuhyun, saling beradu pandangan dengan kibum. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemeretak karena marah " Aku tau siapa pelakunya!"

" Dia?"

" Cepat cari dia, Istriku harus selamat atau nyawa kalian jadi taruhanya!"

" BAIK TUAN!" Jawaban kompak para Pengawal setia Cho Kyuhyun.

~ Love The Devil~ .

Yesung mengerjab saat bias cahaya lampu menusuk pandangannya. Tempat ini (?) dia tak tau sedang berada dimana. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia sedang berusaha untuk kabur dari kobaran api yang sedang melahan rumahnya sampai dia hampir tidak sadar saat nafasnya sudah hampir terputus karena asap yang mengunci tenggorokannya.

Hingga dia merasa seperti ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari kobaran api dan ~~ saat sadar yesung sudah berada disini. Ini dimana?

Klek,

Yesung beringsut mundur saat seorang namja tampan, meskipun ketampanannya belum bisa mengalahkan ketampanan suaminya, masuk kedalam ruangan ini dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan susu diatasnya.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Sapanya ramah, tangannya hendak membelai kepala yesung namun gerakan refleks yang beringsut mundur menghentikan niatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat raut ketakutan yesung " Aku takkan menyakitimu sayang!" Gumamnya lembut.

" Siapa kau?" Bentak yesung, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk hingga dalam mengorek onix namja yang tengah duduk disisi ranjang.

" Aku? Kau lupa pada suamimu hem!"

" M-mwo, su-suami? Ka-kau bukan suamiku. Suamiku Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Kau istriku sayang, Jongwoon istriku dan~~" Namja itu hendak menyentuh perut buncit yesung namun yesung langsung menepisnya kasar.

" Jangan sentuh aku brengsek," Desis yesung tajam.

Namja tampan itu tertawa serak " Sayang, aku hanya ingin menyentuh perutmu. Bukankah buah hati kita sedang tumbuh didalam sini!"

" KAU GILA!" Yesung benar-benat tak mampu meredam emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Bahkan dia sama sekali tak mengenal namja ini, lalu kenapa namja ini seenaknya mengklaim yesung sebagai istrinya. Mungkin dia sudah gila fikir yesung.

" Kau disini dulu ne, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu lagi!" Namja tampan itu hendak menyentuh yesung lagi tapi yesung menepisnya begitu keras.

Dia keluar dari dalam kamar tempat yesung disekap (?), disekap menurut yesung. Tapi kamar ini begitu bagus untuk dikatakan tempat penyekapan. Mengunci kamar itu dari luar.

Yesung menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya naik turun seiring isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya " Kyuhyun-ie, aku takut!" Isaknya lirih.

~ Love The Devil~

Flashback On

Youngwoon mulai rencananya untuk menghancurkan kyuhyun melalui istrinya. Dalam hatinya dia bersorak karena dengan kejeniusannya dia bisa menghancurkan namja kejam dan sombong itu dengan bersih.

Api mulai menyala, youngwoon membuat keadaan seperti kecelakaan yang bahkan jika polisi menyelidiki ini hingga ke akar yang mereka temukan pasti penyebab kebakaran rumah megah Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah kecelakaan.

" Bibi Jung, bibi jung! Bau asap apa ini. Bibi Jung, uhuk uhuk"

Youngwoon memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara seorang namja yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah istri Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia telah siap dengan senjatanya untuk melenyakpan namja itu. Youngwoon mulai mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kearah pintu dan saat namja itu masuk younwoon akan langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

" Uhuk, Bibi jung!"

1 2 3

Jongwoon mulai menarik pelatuknya perlahan. Langkah namja itu semakin dekat dengannya.

" Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!"

Deg deg

Jantung youngwoon hampir berhenti, wajah itu terlihat samar namun dapat dipastikan lekuk wajahnya mengingatkan youngwoon akan masa lalunya " Jongwoon!" Gumamnya lirih.

Pistol youngwoon terjatuh kelantai, tangannya gemetar. Apa dia berhalusinasi. Itu, namja itu?

" Bibi jung, uhuk~uhuk~uhuk!"

Brukkk

Namja itu limbung, nafasnya tercekat karena asap telah memenuhi paru-parunya.

Youngwoon langsung menghampiri namja yang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya itu. Menggendongnya bergaya bridal dan membayanya keluar dari rumah yang sudah dikuasai oleh si jago merah ini.

" Jongwoonku kembali!" Bathinnya dalam hati.

Flashback Off

~ Love The Devil~

Suasana begitu hening dan kaku, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon. Mereka bertiga sedang larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing. Tentang bagaimana keadaan yesung, dia dimana, apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Namja manis itu diculik oleh seorang jenius yang licik. Entah bagaimana kabar yesung sekarang mereka sama sekali tak berani membayangkan karena Kim Youngwoon itu termasuk manusia yang tak memiliki perasaan setara dengan kyuhyun.

" Sampai sekarang kita tidak tau mereka dimana?" Kibum mendesah resah, merebahkan punggungnya didinding sofa.

Siwon menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan. Lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya disisi sofa, duduk dibawah lantai seraya mengurut pelipisnya sendiri.

" Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah berani menculik istriku!"

Kibum dan siwon memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan ngeri. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan lawannya kini Cukup seimbang, Kim Youngwoon.

~ Love The Devil~

" Dia bukan Jongwoon,!" Kim heechul, namja cantik yang sedang bermain dengan gelas wine ditangannya berujar dengan nada yang benar-benar rendah dan datar. Matanya tajam memandang gelas wine.

" Kau tidak lihat wajahnya,? dia itu Jongwoonku hyung, istriku!"

" Kau sudah gila youngwoon, harusnya kau sadar Jongwoon itu sudah meninggal"

Prankkk

Heechul membanting gelasnya karena emosi " Adikku sudah meninggal saat mengandung anakmu, harusnya kau sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu!"

" Andwe, kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia Jongwoonku, kau lihat perutnya. Dia Jongwoonku hyung! Dia belum meninggal!"

Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi " Aku sendiri yang menguburkannya Youngwoon. Aku yang mengkremasi jenazahnya dan dia itu bukan Jongwoon!"

" Aku tidak perduli apapun katamu, yang jelas dia itu jongwoonku dan aku takkan membiarkan jongwoonku pergi lagi!" Youngwoon melenggang pergi meninggalkan heechul diruang besar nan elegan itu.

Melangkah gontai menuju kamar tempat dia menyembunyikan yesung, perlahan memutar kunci dan membuka pintu perlahan.

Senyuman melengkung dibibirnya saat melihat yesung yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti seorang bayi. Dia merindukan namja ini fikirnya, merindukan jongwoonnya.

Namja itu duduk disisi ranjang memperhatikan wajah yesung yang begitu teduh saat sedang tertidur, bagai bidadari dari kayangan. Keindahan namja ini benar-benar sempurna.

Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pipi yesung. Hatinya menghangat, matanya terpejam saat bisa menyentuh pipi yesung yang begitu lembut hingga tanpa ia sadari air matanya lolos begitu saja.

Akhirnya setelah dua tahun. Terakhir kali yang disentuhnya adalah pipi pucat jongwoon yang sudah tertidur dan takkan bangun lagi, dan kini dia menyentuhnya lagi dan rasanya sama. Pipi yang lembut, wajah yang indah. Dadanya sesak memikirkan hal itu, hal yang membuatnya terpuruk dan menjadi manusia berhati batu " Kau jongwoonku, jangan pergi lagi jebbal!" Youngwoon mengecup lembut pipi yesung.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis yesung sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan namja itu disisinya.

~ Love The Devil~

Kyuhyun Pov

Baby, Mianhe aku tak bisa menjagamu sayang. Aku merindukanmu, kau dimana?

Sampai saat ini jejakmu sama sekali tak dapat kutemukan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Baby Cho juga bagaimana sayang. Dia pasti sudah bisa menendang.

Oh Tuha~~n, Apa kau menghukumku karena kejahatan yang selama itu telah kuperbuat. Aku begitu merindukan istriku.

Baby, Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku sayang. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi. Aku ingin memelukmu disini, aku kesepian tanpamu.

Yesung, kau dimana?

Kyuhyun Pov End.

Kehamilan yesung sudah mencapai Tujuh bulan, perutnya sudah benar-benar buncit dan dia pun sudah sedikit kesusahan membawa dirinya.

Sudah dua bulan dia terkurung dikamar besar nan indah ini. Segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi, dia tak pernah kekurangan sesuatu apapun karena youngwoon memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti istrinya.

Tak jarang yesung berusaha untuk melarikan diri tapi usaha nya selalu gagal karena penjagaan dirumah youngwoon begitu ketat. Yesung tak berkutik apalagi dengan membawa perut besarnya.

Tiap malam dia menangis, menangis karena merindukan suaminya. Pipinya yang gempal telah menyusut karena terlalu berat tekanan bathin yang dirasakannya. Meskipun youngwoon tak membiarkan yesung kekurangan sesuatupun tapi tetap saja yesung tak ingin bangkit, dia ingin bersama kyuhyun bukan Youngwoon.

Klek

" Waktunya makan sayang!"

Yesung yang sedang duduk diujung bibir jendela, memandang keluar dengan tatapn kosong tanpa perduli youngwoon yang menegurnya dari belakang.

Dia bergeming, seolah tak ada siapapun yang masuk. Dia mencoba tak perduli pada namja itu. Yesung membencinya.

" Jongwoon!" Youngwoon menepuk lembut bahu jongwoon.

Yesung menatap namja itu tajam, wajahnya memerah karena marah " AKU BUKAN JONGWOON!" bentaknya parau.

Youngwoon tak perduli, dia tersenyum meskipun hatinya begitu sakit melihat namja yang dianggap istrinya ini begitu membencinya " Aku membawakanmu sup ayam, Jongwoon. Kau pasti lapar!"

" SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERULANG KALI PADAMU AKU BUKAN JONGWOON!"

Masih tetap tak perduli, Youngwoon menyendok sup yang masih panas. Meniupnya perlahan lalu mengangsurkannya didepan mulut yesung " Ini masih hangat, kau kelihatan kurus sekali sayang. Ayo dimakan!"

Yesung menepis tangan youngwoon hingga sendok dan isinya berserakan dilantai " Aku mau pulang kerumah suamiku, aku tak mau disini!" Nafasnya memburu, dadanya telah penuh dan terasa sesak. Air matanya lolos begitu saja.

" Aku suamimu," Ujar Youngwoon lirih.

Yesung menutup telinganya, menggeleng dengan keras dan berteriak histeris " Kau bukan suamiku, suamiku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bukan suamiku!"

Youngwoon merengkuh tubuh yesung yang terus berteriak histeris, kata-kata namja manis itu sekali lagi menyakiti hatinya tapi youngwoon mencoba tetap pada keteguhan hatinya bahwa namja itu adalah (?) Jongwoon.

" Aku yesung bukan jongwoon, suamiku Cho Kyuhyun bukan kau! Aku mau pulang!" Teriakan histeris yesung terus menggema hingga memekakkan telinga. Berteriak, meronta didalam pelukan kangin.

" Aku suamimu sayang, aku suamimu!" Suara youngwoon terdengar serak dan parau. Pertahanannya runtuh, namja itu menangis seraya tetap memeluk yesung tak terlalu erat karena terhalang perut yesung yang sudah membuncit.

" Aku bukan jongwoon," Suara yesung mulai melemah, mungkin kekuatannya habis untuk berteriak dan meronta. Tangannya terulur memegang perut buncitnya " Sssaaakkkiiitt," Ringisnya!

Youngwoon melepas pelukannya dan rautnya berubah panik melihat wajah kesakitan yesung " Jongwoon, gwenchana? Apanya yang sakit!"

Yesung meremas perutnya, peluh mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang memucat seputih kapas " Perutku, bayiku. Akh, sssaaakkiiit!"

" Jongwoon, Da-darah!" Youngwoon semakin panik karena ada darah yang mengalir dari dalam yesung. Darah itu membanjiri lantai.

" Bayiku, " Gumam yesung lirih kesakitan " Bayiku,"

Youngwoon langsung menggendong yesung bergaya bridal, membawanya segera dengan langkah tergesa-gesa untuk menyelamatkan yesung " Tahan sayang, kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"

~ Love The Devil~

Dua bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bagi kyuhyun, tubuhnya menyusut. Otot-ototnya mulai mengendur karena pola makannya benar-benar tak teratur.

Waktunya tersita untuk mencari yesung yang jejaknya sama sekali tak tercium oleh kyuhyun.

Entah kemana penjahat itu membawa istrinya.

Untung ada Kibum dan siwon yang selalu menemani kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bagai kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu. Tak pernah tersenyum dan tatapannya selalu tajam pada orang lain. Kata-katanya tak pernah lembut lagi.

Rambut-rambut tipis mulai tumbuh disekitar wajahnya. Dia tak pernah bercukur lagi, tak pernah memikirkan penampilannya lagi. Yang ada difikirannya kini hanya yesung.

" Kyu,"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat kibum menegurnya dengan sedikit membentak. Diputarnya kepalanya sedikit menatap tajam sahabatnya yang sepertinya telah membuyarkan lamunannya tentang yesung.

" Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan yesung!"

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak. Dia berdiri dengan gemetar " Yesung," Gumamnya lirih.

TBC

Huh, bingung mau bilang apa? Soalnya kurang dapet feel di chap ini.

Mianhe Chingudeul #pundung.

Mind to review again.

Gomawo :)

Pendek!

Mianhe..


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

M~Preg

Chapter 8

Enjoy ^^ .

.

" Kau mau kemana youngwoon!" Heechul berlari kecil menghampiri youngwoon yang tengah menggendong yesung.

Namja manis itu terus merintih kesakitang, darah dari dalam dirinya terus mengalir mengotori kemeja yang dikenakan oleh youngwoon.

" Jongwoon, dia kesakitan hyung! Aku, harus kubawa kerumah sakit!"

" Dia bukan jongwoon, Youngwoon. BUKAN!" Heechul membentak begitu keras.

" Aku tak mau berdebat hyung, aku harus segera membawa jongwoon kerumah sakit. Kau lihat kan? dia benar-benar kesakitan."

" Tapi dia memang bukan jongwoon. Dia itu yesung!" Heechul kelepasan bicara. Awalnya dia ingin menutupi dari youngwoon kalau dia pernah bertemu yesung sebelumnya.

Youngwoon mengernyit, tatapannya begitu dingin dan tajam hingga nyali heechul langsung menciut melihat tatapan youngwoon yang begitu mengintimidasinya " Dari mana kau tau? Bahkan aku tak pernah memberitahumu tentang nama yang selalu jongwoon sebut. Dari mana kau tau namanya, Yesung. Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hyung." Ucapan youngwoon begitu datar, aura nya begitu menakutkan. Heechul sampai kehabisan kata-kata dibuatnya " KATAKAN APA YANG KAU TAU HYUNG!"

Heechul berjingkat saat youngwoon membentaknya hingga bergema kesegala penjuru rumah " I~itu, Young~youngwoon. A-aku, I~itu!"

" ITU APA?"

" akh," Yesung memekik kesakitan.

" Jongwoon, jongwoon! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku hyung!" Youngwoon bergegas pergi membawa yesung yang semakin mengerang kesakitan.

Sedang heechul, dia mematung. Dia bingung, apa yang selama ini yang telah dia tutupi begitu rapat harus segera diungkap. Rahasia ini sudah disimpannya dan heechul berjanji untuk tak membuka rahasia itu. Rahasia tentang jongwoon dan (?) Yesung.

" Ikut aku hyung, perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jadi supaya lebih aman sebaiknya kau ikut aku kerumah sakit!"

Ucapan youngwoon membuyarkan lamunan heechul dan tanpa fikir panjang heechul dengan pasti mengikuti langkah youngwoon dari belakang.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Mereka sudah berjaga di sekitar rumah besar yang telah mereka selidiki dan ternyata rumah itu adalah rumah rahasia milik Kim Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun dari tadi terus bergerak resah, dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan yesungnya. Rasa rindunya tak terbendung lagi, sudah sampai keubun-ubun dan sungguh kyuhyun benar-benar ingin merengkuh yesung kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menciumi istrinya itu penuh sayang dan cintanya yang membuncah.

" Kyu," Tegur kibum berbisik

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban seolah anggukannya itu mengatakan kalau dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" Baiklah, kita berpencar. Yang tercepat menemukan yesung segera beri kabar mengerti!"

Para pengawal kyuhyun mengangguk mantap atas perintah kibum pada mereka.

Mereka pun berpencar, sebagian pengawal ikut dengan kibum dan sebagian lagi ikut dengan kyuhyun.

Mencoba melangkah tanpa suara, masuk kedalam rumah sesuai rute yang sudah dienteruksikan kibum pada mereka. Kibum telah mempelajari rumah besar ini sebelum bertindak lebih lanjut.

Kejeniusannya diatas rata-rata jadi hal seperti ini sudah difikirkannya matang-matang dan penuh perencanaan yang sempurna.

" Kenapa rumah ini begitu sepi?" Bathin kibum yang merasa aneh dengan aura rumah besar ini.

Beberapa hari dia mengintai rumah ini tak pernah rumah ini sesepi seperti ini, biasanya selalu ada pengawal bertubuh besar di depan gerbang. Tapi entah kenapa kini begitu lengang.

Apa Kim Youngwoon sudah mencium gelagat kibum dan merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih jahat lagi, Kibum masih terus bermain dengan fikirannya.

" Hae, kau ke arah timur. Hyuk kau dari pintu belakang!" Perintah kibum dan langsung dituruti oleh kedua namja itu.

Kibum mengendap-endap, mencoba membuka jendela dengan peralatan yang ia bawa dan~~ Ini tak sesulit yang ia kira. Dengan mudah jendela berjeruji besi bisa ia buka, Sijenius.

Kibum lompat, masuk kedalam rumah mencoba meredam suara serendah mungkin! Membuka sepatunya agar tak tercipta suara langkah kakinya.

Semakin aneh perasaan kibum karena semakin dia masuk kedalam aura sepi dirumah ini semakin kental. Tak ada siapapun yang kibum lihat.

Drrt,drrttt

Ponsel kibum bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

" Sama sekali tak ada orang disini!"

Dengan cepat kibum langsung membalas pesan singkat yang ternyata dikirim oleh kyuhyun untuknya.

" Didalam juga sepi"

Kibum memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan melangkah lagi dengan mengendap-endap.

Matanya menangkap sebuah memo bertuliskan tangan seseorang. Segera diraih dan matanya membelalak membaca memo itu.

Emosinya naik hingga ke level atas, ternyata dugaan kibum benar kalau si penjahat kim youngwoon sudah mencium gelagatnya dan pergi dari rumah ini sebelum mereka datang.

" Brengsek!" Kibum meremas kertas memo itu dan beranjak keluar dari rumah besar itu dengan perasaan geram.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya didinding sofa, mengurut pelipisnya karena lelah. Hatinya lelah, tubuhnya juga lelah.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun harus menelan mentah-mentah kenyataan kalau dia lagi-lagi harus menahan kerinduannya pada istrinya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya, bahunya bergetar. Kyuhyun (?) menangis.

" Uljjima kyu, aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukan yesung segera!" Kibum sama sekali tak tega. Kyuhyun itu bukan namja yang bisa dengan mudah meneteskan air matanya. Ini pertama kalinya dan entah kenapa hati kibum sakit melihat sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya ini terpuruk jatuh seperti ini.

" Aku seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir kibum-ah, aku bahkan tidak tau kabar istriku. Bagaimana kandungannya sekarang, apa dia makan dengan baik. Aku seperti orang yang tidak berguna!" Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau, racauan tak jelas meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun baru sekali merasa kalau dirinya dikalahkan oleh takdir, dia tak pernah sejatuh ini sebelumnya.

" Kyu~~ Yakinlah yesung pasti baik-baik saja. Dia itu kuat, kau harus bertahan. Ada aku yang selalu menemanimu dan aku berjanji akan menemukan yesung secepatnya untukmu, Kyu!" Yakin kibum.

.

.  
~ Love The Devil~

" Kau benar, mereka memang kerumah kita tadi!"

Youngwoon menimang gelas winenya, menyesap aroma pekat pada wine yang tinggal setengah digelasnya tersebut " Cho Kyuhyun (?), dia mantan kekasihmu kan hyung?"

Heechul menatap tajam youngwoon, alisnya menyatu tak senang " Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku!"

" Aku dan dia pernah menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen!" Balas heechul datar.

" Tapi kau mencintainya iyakan?"

" Bukan urusanmu Kim Youngwoon!"

Youngwoon tertawa serak " Jongwoon, namja itu jongwoon kan?"

" DIA BUKAN JONGWOON! JONGWOON SUDAH MENINGGAL." Suara heechul meninggi hingga menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

" LALU DIA SIAPA? APA MUNGKIN ADA DUA ORANG YANG MIRIP TANPA ADA SESUATU SEBAB YANG JELAS,!"

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya, dia tak sanggup berbicara karena emosinya sudah meledak-ledak hingga nafasnya terengah saking emosinya.

" Katakan, dia itu jongwoon kan? Kumohon jangan tipu aku lagi hyung."

" Tapi dia memang bukan jongwoon, dia itu yesung. Wajah mereka memang mirip bahkan sangat mirip tapi itu hanya kebetulan." Suara heechul melembut saat youngwoon pun mulai melunak padanya " Saat itu, aku memutuskan pulang jauh-jauh dari italy karena mendengar kabar kalau kyuhyun sudah menikah. Aku marah, aku bahkan berjanji akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani merebut kyuhyun dariku!" Heechul memberi jeda pada kata-katanya untuk bernafas " Sebelum kembali kekorea aku menyuruh orangku untuk mencari informasi tentang siapa istri kyuhyun, apa pekerjaannya, seperti apa pribadinya dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengirimkan foto-foto namja itu padaku. Dan kau tau~~~"

Heening sesaat, heechul tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Dadanya sesak dan penuh. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

Youngwoon menatap heechul selidik, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata heechul.

" Pertama kali aku melihat fotonya akupun bereaksi sama sepertimu. Aku mengira jongwoonku kembali, Jongwoon masih hidup dan tekadku kembali kekorea semakin bulat karena aku cukup penasaran dengan orang yang bisa semirip itu dengan adikku. Aku lebih tersiksa darimu youngwoon-ah!" Heechul menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak tega youngwoon merengkuh tubuh kakak iparnya tersebut kedalam dekapan hangatnya " Saat aku menyadari kalau dia memang bukan adikku rasa simpatiku padanya menguap begitu saja dan berubah menjadi rasa benci karena dia bisa mendapatkan cinta kyuhyun. Aku membencinya dan hendak memisahkannya dengan kyuhyun. Tapi usahaku gagal karena kebodohanku sendiri dan akhirnya kyuhyun mendepakku dengan begitu kejam.!" Heechul melepas pelukan Youngwoon.

" Jadi kau masih membencinya hyung?" Youngwoon bertanya lagi.

Heechul menggeram, wajahnya mengeras karena marah " Tentu saja, aku sangat membencinya dan berharap dia dan bayinya mati saat kau membawanya kerumah sakit tadi!"

" Tapi aku tak menginginkan kematiannya, aku menemukan jongwoon pada dirinya dan takkan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Tak akan pernah!"

Heechul berdesis seperti mencibir " Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menginginkanmu bodoh!"

" Aku tak perduli, bahkan jika perlu aku akan membawanya keluar negri agar Cho Bajingan itu tak bisa menemukannya lagi."

.  
.

Mata yesung perlahan terbuka, matanya yang sayu memperhatikan sekeliling, ini bukan kamarnya yang biasa. Ruangan yang kontras dengan warna putih, ini rumah sakit.

Bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung berbunyi begitu nyaring ditelinganya. alat pembantu pernafasan pun masih melekat diwajahnya. Matanya terpejam erat saat mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat.

Perlahan yesung merunduk untuk melihat perutnya, hatinya was-was, bagaimana bayinya?

Hati yesung langsung menghangat saat melihat perutnya yang masih buncit, bayinya selamat. Buliran bening mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Jika bersama suaminya dia takkan seperti ini. Jika ada kyuhyunnya mereka pasti akan berbahagia menantikan kelahiran bayi mereka yang hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi.

" Kyuhyun-ie," Isak yesung serak " Aku merindukanmu, cepatlah datang sayang. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Cepat tolong aku!"

Klek,

" Anda sudah bangun,? Bagaimana jongwoon-sshi, apa perut anda masih sakit. " Dokter yang sangat tampan, menegur yesung dengan begitu lembut dan perhatian. Tangannya tengah memeriksa selang infuse yesung dengan teliti.

" Saya bukan Jongwoon dokter!" Ucap yesung lemah.

" Huh?"

" Dokter jebal tolong saya!" Yesung berucap dengan berbisik karena kondisinya memang benar-benar lemah hingga dokter harus mendekatkan telinganya kedekat yesung " Mereka menculik saya, tolong saya dokter!"

Dokter membelalak tak percaya, tapi nada bicara yesung penuh kesungguhan dan kondisi namja ini juga cukup memprihatinkan. Apa dia harus mempercayai omongan yesung.

" Tolong saya dokter~~"

" Maaf Nyonya, tapi saya harus melakukan apa?" Sang dokter hendak berusaha untuk namja yang tengah hamil besar ini. Melihat keadaannya sungguh naluri kedokterannya bekerja begitu kuat " Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menolong anda!"

Yesung bagai mendapatkan keberuntungan yang tak terhingga, akhirnya ada yang bisa menolongnya. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari penderitaan yang menyiksa bathinnya selama ini.

Yesung menarik nafasnya perlahan " Nama saya Yesung dokter, bukan jongwoon!" Nafas yesung masih belum teratur tapi dia berusaha menetralkannya dan berbicara dengan tempo lambat pada dokter dan dokter mendengarkannya dengan seksama " Dokter tolong sampaikan pada suami saya Cho Kyuhyun bahwa saya ada disini, Suami saya seorang Presiden Direktur Cho Group. Atau jika dokter sulit bertemu dengan suami saya dokter bisa menemui sahabat saya Kim Kibum. Dia juga bekerja disana sebagai pengacara suami saya!" Penjelasan yesung yang begitu detail meskipun dengan susah payah tapi yesung berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa. Demi untuk melepaskan dirinya dan bisa bertemu lagi dengan suaminya " Saya mohon tolong saya dokter!"

Dokter tersenyum penuh arti " Saya akan membantu sebisa saya nyonya, penjagaan disini cukup ketat. Jadi sebaiknya nyonya lebih berhati-hati. Jangan sembarangan meminta tolong pada orang malah nantinya akan berdampak tidak baik untuk nyonya."

" Terima kasih dokter, saya berhutang pada anda!"

" Sama-sama, Kondisi kesehatan anda juga masih sangat buruk nyonya jadi saya tekankan pada nyonya untuk tak berfikir terlalu berat. Kasihan bayi anda!"

" Ne dokter, saya akan menjaga bayi saya lebih keras lagi! dan satu lagi dokter, saya itu namja" Yesung tertawa kecil

"Itu artinya anda salah satu dari yang beruntung karena diberi anugrah seindah ini. Bersabarlah yesung-sshi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini!" Dokter berbisik pada yesung, meyakinkan pada namja itu akan dirinya " Secepatnya saya akan menemui suami anda!"

" Hum,!" Balas yesung lemah.

Dokter berlalu setelah menyuntikkan obat pada yesung dan namja itu langsung memejamkan matanya saat reaksi obat sudah menjalari tubuhnya.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Keributan kecil terjadi di pintu masuk perusahaan besar Cho Grup. Seorang namja berpakaian sederhana sedang berdebat dengan petugas keamanan karena namja itu bersikeras hendak bertemu dengan Presiden Direktur Perusahaan ini Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun karena dia sama sekali belum membuat janji, para petugas keamanan menghalau langkahnya dengan keras. Apalagi melihat penampilan namja itu, sangat tidak mungkin namja itu bisa berurusan dengan tuan mereka.

Kibum yang melintas mengernyit melihat keributan itu dan menghampiri segerombolan petugas keamanan yang mengelilingi namja yang berpakaian biasa tersebut.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya kibum datar,

Para petugas keamanan langsung memasang posisi siaga mereka, sedang namja yang berpakaian biasa memandang kibum lekat seperti mencari sesuatu pada sosok tampan itu " Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya selidik.

Kibum mengernyit dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelum " Ani, Naega Kim Kibum Imnida!" Jawab kibum tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Oh Tuha~~n, kau benar-benar baik. Kibum-sshi bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu pada anda tapi tidak disini. Ini sangat darurat."

Lagi-lagi kibum mengernyit, siapa namja ini. Apa mereka pernah bertemu? Tapi wajahnya begitu asing bagi kibum.

" Aku takut jika membicarakannya disini akan membahayakan jiwa seseorang!"

Kibum berfikir sebentar lalu mendesah malas " Baiklah, kau ikut keruanganku!" Perintah kibum.

Dan dengan hati yang benar-benar lega namja itu mengikuti langkah jenjang kibum keruang kerjanya.

Ruangan itu begitu elegan dan mewah. Mereka masuk kedalam dan kibum mempersilahkan namja berpakaian biasa itu untuk duduk disofa dengan sopan " Wine?" Tawar kibum.

Namja berpakaian biasa itu menggeleng sopan " Saya tidak minum," Jawabnya formal.

" Baiklah, Oh nama anda?" Kibum meneguk wine yang dia tuang perlahan.

" Park Jungsoo imnida, Saya dokter di Rumah sakit di International"

Kibum mengernyit, Dokter? Tapi penampilannya tak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang dokter. Terlalu biasa untuk ukuran seorang dokter di International Hospital.

Tau gelagat kibum yang memperhatikannya namja berpakaian biasa itu tertawa lepas " Anda pasti bingung kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini, Nanti saja aku jelaskan yang terpenting sekarang adalah apa tujuan utamaku kesini."

" Oh, iya. Saya hampir lupa. Apa yang membawa anda kesini jungsoo-sshi. Sampai anda rela berpakaian seperti ini dan mau repot-repot ribut dengan petugas keamanan kami?" Kibum memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas paha kaki kirinya..

Jungsoo tersenyum ramah lalu mendesah sebantar merebahkan punggungnya di dinding sofa " Ada seorang pasien yang meminta saya untuk menolongnya! Awalnya saya tidak yakin dapat menolongnya karena pengawalan untuknya begitu ketat, Namun~~" Jungsoo menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan " Melihatnya saya tidak tega, dia kelihatan begitu menderita dan saya sebagai seorang dokter harus lebih berperi kemanusiaan bukan?"

" Tunggu dulu, maksud anda? Pasien, nuguya?"

" Yesung, Kim Yesung!"

Deg, deg

Jantung kibum bagai berhenti memompa perdaran darahnya. Yesung, pasien, rumah sakit. Kontan wajah kibum memucat.

" Kibum-sshi gwenchana?"

" Ka-kau, dimana yesung. Katakan apa yang terjadi padanya!" Tangan kibum gemetar dan dingin saat menggenggam jemari jungsoo.

" Tenang dulu kibum-sshi. Sekarang keadaannya sudah mulai pulih. Kemarin Yesung-sshi mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat tapi untung dia dan bayinya dapat bertahan dan selamat."

" Aku akan menjemputnya, kau antar aku kesana!"

Jungsoo menggeleng menyesal " Tak semudah itu kibum-sshi. Penjagaan dikamarnya sungguh luar biasa ketatnya, hanya dokter dan perawat yang boleh masuk kesana."

" Astaga~~, Ikut aku, kita keruangan kyuhyun sekarang!" Kibum beranjak terburu-buru. Jungsoo mengikuti langkah jenjang kibum menuju ruang kerja kyuhyun yang tak terlalu jauh dari ruangannya.

Brakkk

" Kyu,!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada berkasnya berjengkit dan menatap tajam kibum yang selalu masuk kedalam ruangannya seenak jidat dan tanpa pernah mau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Kyu, yesung ada dirumah sakit!"

Prankkkk

Gelas yang ada dimeja kyuhyun tak sengaja disenggolnya dan pecah berhamburan dilantai.

Deg deg.

Darah kyuhyun berdesir, tubuhnya lemas setelah mendengar nama yesungnya disebut. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali kibum dan jungsoo artikan " Rumah sakit,!" Ucapnya gemetar. Air matanya lolos tanpa ia perintah, rumah sakit? Yesungnya kenapa, Bayinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kalut.

TBC

Tetap Kurang Feel, Mianhe hiks hiks...Tapi ini bakal terus update tiap hari sampe end...Jadi kalau rada ngegantung maklumi aja ne chingu #lap ingus.

Gomawo for review chap sebelumnya...#muachhh 


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

M~Preg

Chapter 9

Enjoy ^^

" Yesung, Kenapa? Yesungku kenapa dirumah sakit Kibum-ah? Apa, apa yang terjadi dengannya!" Kyuhyun gemetar, langkahnya limbung ketika hendak menghampiri kibum dan Jungsoo.

" Kyu,!" Kibum langsung meraih kyuhyun yang merosot kelantai, tangan kyuhyun dingin dan gemetar. Giginya saling beradu dan pandangannya benar-benar kosong " Yesung sudah tidak apa-apa" Bisik kibum lirih mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Jungsoo tak mampu menahan air mata harunya melihat kyuhyun yang begitu terpukul dan merindukan istrinya. Dia menyeka air matanya dan hatinya menjadi hangat, cinta kyuhyun pasti begitu besar untuk yesung fikirnya dan jungsoo bertekad akan menyatukan kembali pasangan suami istri ini.

" Dokter jungsoo, Itu dokter jungsoo. Yesung meminta tolong pada dokter jungsoo untuk memberitahumu tentang keadaan dan keberadaan yesung. Dia juga merindukanmu kyu, dia juga tersiksa sama sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang dokter jungsoo yang masih asik menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya " Dia tau dimana yesungku?" Tanya kyuhyun dan kibum menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap. Kyuhyun bangkit sekuat tenaganya, menghampiri dokter jungsoo dengan langkah tergopoh dan gontai " Bagaimana istriku dokter, dia baik-baik saja kan? Bayiku,!"

Dokter jungsoo mencoba tersenyum " Keadaannya masih sedikit kritis Kyuhyun-sshi. Tapi rasa sakit dihatinya akan lebih memperburuk keadaannya dan saya takut yesung-sshi tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama jika dia terus tertekan bathin seperti saat itu"

" Apa yang terjadi pada istriku dokter?"

" Kemarin, Yesung-sshi mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga kehilangan banyak darah.!"

Kyuhyun semakin lemas. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan jantungnya serasa hampir berhenti mendengar kabar seburuk itu tentang istrinya " Astaga, Yesung. Ini semua karena aku, aku yang bersalah kenapa istriku yang harus menanggung ini semua." Dadanya sesak dan terasa penuh hingga rasanya kyuhyun sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Kyuhyun menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

" Aku akan membawamu untuk menemuinya, tapi kumohon kau bisa menahan dirimu untuk tak bertindak diluar kendali kyuhyun-sshi. Karena itu jalan satu-satunya agar yesung-sshi bisa memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Kita ingin keadaannya membaik bukan?" Jungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kibum " Setelah itu aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa masalah kalian dengan Kim Youngwoon dan sesungguhnya aku pun sama sekali tak berminat berurusan dengan namja itu. Ini semua kulakukan untuk yesung!"

Kyuhyun mengenggam jemari dokter jungsoo erat " Pertemukan aku dengan istriku dokter, jebbal."

Dokter jungsoo mengangguk mantap " Nanti malam datang kerumah sakit dan lakukan penyamaran sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai ada anak buah Kim Youngwoon yang mengenali kalian!"

Kyuhyun dan kibum mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap interuksi yang diberikan dokter jungsoo pada mereka. Kyuhyun yakin kali ini dia akan bertemu yesungnya. Dan setelah ini biar kyuhyun yang memutuskan seperti apa nasib seorang Kim Youngwoon selanjutnya. Jiwa iblis kyuhyun masih begitu kental didalam dirinya dan jangan harap kyuhyun melepaskan orang yang telah membuat keluarganya menderita seperti saat ini.

.  
. ~ Love The Devil~

Klek,

Youngwoon masuk kedalam kamar tempat yesung dirawat dengan langkah sepelan mungkin. Dia tak ingin mengganggu tidur tenang namja manis itu dan membuatnya ketakutan lagi yang mana akan memperburuk keadaan yesung pastinya.

Youngwoon mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang diletakkannya di sisi ranjang. Memandang wajah manis yang tertutup oleh alat bantu pernafasan itu, memandangnya kasihan dan miris.

Dia tau pasti kalau yesung tertekan, tapi keegoisan dirinya untuk memiliki namja manis ini jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa kasihannya dan takkan pernah mengembalikan namja manis ini pada suaminya.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh dan membelai pipi yesung yang begitu tirus dan pucat, bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dulu jongwoonnya juga seperti ini. Pucat, dibantu alat pernafasan dan alat pendeteksi jantung dan~~ juga tengah hamil besar.

Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dimana dia begitu menggantungkan harapan untuk kesembuhan istrinya yang begitu lemah tapi dengan keras kepalanya tetap ingin mempertahankan janin yang ada didalam perutnya.

Jongwoon tak ingin membunuh darah dagingnya hingga akhirnya dia pergi bersama bayi yang masih ada didalam perutnya, meninggalkan youngwoon untuk selamanya.

Youngwoon menyeka air matanya, mencoba menahan agar tak terisak namun dia gagal. Isakannya membangunkan yesung dari tidur resahnya.

" Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya yesung lemah, suaranya tak terlalu jelas karena alat bantu pernafasan yang menghalanginya.

" Kau sudah bangun sayang, ada yang sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter ne!" Youngwoon mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya dari yesung.

Yesung mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya " Aku bukan istrimu youngwoon-ah. Kumohon mengertilah!" Masih dengan nada lemahnya yesung berujar.

" Aniya, Kau Jongwoonku dan tetap akan menjadi jongwoonku. Aku tak perduli kau itu istri siapa karena yang aku tau kau adalah istriku!" Youngwoon meracau keras kepala tanpa memperdulikan yesung yang semakin tertekan karenanya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat dirasa tiba-tiba dadanya sesak dan perutnya mendadak menjadi semakin sakit. Diremasnya sprei tempat tidur sangat kuat. Tubuhnya melengkung dan nafasnya tersenggal, Yesung mengejang.

Alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi cepat secepat detak jantung yesung yang pasti sudah tak teratur, Yesung sekarat saat ini.

Youngwoon yang melihat keadaan yesung langsung panik, berteriak histeris memanggil nama namja manis itu sampai dokter Jungsoo beserta para perawat masuk dengan alat medis mereka yang begitu lengkap.

" Sebaiknya anda keluar dulu tuan!" Salah seorang perawat mendorong youngwoon agar keluar dari kamar dan tak mengganggu dokter yang sedang menangani yesung.

Dokter jungsoo menyuntikkan sesuatu diinfuse yesung. Memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan yesung dan memerintah suster untuk menyediakan apa saja yang ia butuhkan untuk menstabilkan keadaan yesung yang kembali dalam keadaan (?) Kritis.

Yesung mengejang, nafasnya masih tersenggal dan seperti orang yang hampir kehilangan nyawa, Hingga dokter jungsoo membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang dokter jungsoo harap bisa sedikit memberi yesung semangat dan sepertinya cara itu sedikit berhasil.

Perlahan nafas yesung kembali normal, tubuhnya mulai netral dan detak jantungnya mulai berdegup selayaknya.

Hanya dokter jungsoo yang tau apa yang telah membuat keadaan yesung kembali stabil. Bisikannya mampu meringankan tekanan bathin yang dihadapi yesung dan mengembalikan semangat hidup yesung yang tinggal separuh.

Dokter jungsoo menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah tampannya " Untung saja dia bisa kuat," Ujarnya dan perawat yang ada disana membalas ucapan jungsoo dengan senyuman lega mereka. Dua nyawa berhasil mereka selamatkan.

.  
.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Kyuhyun dan kibum pun sudah stand by dirumah sakit. Kini mereka sedang berada diruang Dokter Jungsoo.

" Kyuhyun-sshi kau pakai pakaian suster ini dan anda kibum-sshi tolong poles sedikit wajah kyuhyun-sshi agar tak ada yang curiga saat aku membawanya kekamar yesung-sshi."

Kyuhyun harus merelakan imagenya sebagai pria sejati kali ini demi menyelamatkan istrinya. Dia harus memakai pakaian suster dan berdandan layaknya seorang suster. Kibum membantu memoles wajah kyuhyun dengan sedikit make up.

" Ah, tidak terlalu buruk juga." Ujar Kibum puas dengan hasil karyanya.

" Kalau yesung tidak mengenaliku bagaimana?" Kyuhyun merutuki penampilannya yang terlihat seperti waria penggoda kini. Dengan dada yang diisi dengan kaos kaki agar terlihat sintal dan bulat.

Kibum tertawa kecil " Dia pasti mengenalimu kyu, aku yakin!"

" Kibum-sshi, masuklah kedalam sini!" Dokter jungsoo memerintahkan kibum masuk kedalam keranjang yang berisi kain dan peralatan kedokteran yang cukup jika menampung satu orang. " Dan Kyuhyun-sshi yang mendorongnya!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap.

" Nanti aku dan kibum-sshi akan menyuntikkan obat penenang berdosis tinggi ini pada dua pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar yesung-sshi! dan anda kyuhyun-sshi, langsung bawa yesung-sshi pergi saat keadaan sudah aman!"

" Lalu anda sendiri bagaimana dokter, Kim Youngwoon pasti mencurigai anda!" Kyuhyun bertanya was-was. Dia pun tak ingin dokter baik ini sampai celaka karena menolongnya.

" Aku akan menyuntikkan diriku dengan obat penenang yang sama dengan yang akan kami suntikkan pada dua penjaga. Jadi seolah-olah aku juga korban disini!" Dokter jungsoo tersenyum menenangkan.

" Gomawo dokter. kebaikanmu, entah dengan apa aku bisa membalasnya!" Kyuhyun memeluk dokter jungsoo sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya pada dokter tampan itu.

" Sesama manusia kita memang harus saling tolong menolong bukan?"Jawab dokter jungsoo ramah " Aku berdo'a untuk keselamatan keluarga anda setelah iniKyuhyun-sshi. !" Dokter jungsoo menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun " Sudah, ayo kita bergerak."

Dokter jungsoo telah siap dengan segala peralatan medisnya dan kyuhyun dan kibum sudah siap dengan peran mereka masing-masing.

.  
.

" Saya bertugas memeriksa keadaan yesung-sshi!" Dokter jungsoo meminta izin kepada dua pengawal yang berjaga didepan kamar yesung.

Mereka melihat bet name jungsoo dan tentu saja mereka mengizinkan jungsoo untuk masuk kedalam kamar yesung.

Rasa sesak menyelimuti dada kyuhyun saat matanya menangkap yesung yang terbujur lemah tak berdaya di ranjang pesakitannya. Mata namja manis itu terpejam begitu rapat, nafasnya berhembus dengan begitu teratur.

Jungsoo melihat raut haru dari wajah kyuhyun dan dengan sekuat tenaganya dokter jungsoo bertahan untuk tak meneteskan air matanya.

" Baby, ini aku suamimu!" Bisikan lembut kyuhyun memaksa yesung untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam jemari yesung dan hangat, yesung merasakan hangat yang menelusup kedalam dirinya saat kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya begitu lembut.

" Kyuhyun-ie," Balas yesung berbisik lemah. Yesung tak kalah sesak, dadanya serasa panas akan perasaan haru yang menderanya. Kerinduannya benar-benar terluapkan hingga tanpa sadar mereka berdua menangis dalam diam.

Kyuhyun menciumi setiap lekuk wajah istrinya penuh kerinduan. " Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku yang terlalu lama menemukanmu. Maafkan aku!" Racau kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman kerinduannya.

" Aku merindukanmu kyuhyun-ie, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Yesung benar-benar terisak bahkan sampai sesenggukan.

" Aku pun begitu sayang, akupun begitu. Kita akan pergi dari sini dan aku berjanji hal ini takkan terjadi lagi. Aku akan menjagamu lebih keras agar tak ada yang lagi berani menculikmu dariku, aku berjanji!" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menyeka air mata yang membanjiri wajah pucat istri tercintanya.

Kibum dan dokter jungsoo mengendap-endap menghampiri dua pengawal yang tertidur sambil berdiri didepan pintu kamar yesung.

Dokter jungsoo memberikan kode pada kibum dengan jemarinya.

Hana

Dul

Set

Jlebbbb

Tak perlu menunggu lama karena reaksi obat penenang itu langsung bekerja ketika jarum disuntikkan ketubuh korban dan alhasil dua pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu kamar yesung roboh.

" Cepat bawa yesung-sshi pergi sebelum terlambat,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh istrinya hati-hati dibantu kibum yang memegangi infuse dan tabung oksigen kecil yang sudah disiapkan dokter jungsoo untuk yesung.

" Semoga tuhan selalu melindungi kalian," Ujar dokter jungsoo tulus.

" Aku berjanji akan membalas segala jasamu dokter." Balas kyuhyun lebih tulus.

" Dokter, Gomawo. Saat anakku lahir aku akan memberikan namamu untuknya!" Yesung pun ikut mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada dokter jungsoo dan dokter itu sepertinya dia memang selalu tersenyum. Seperti ada malaikan yang bersemayam didalam dirinya.

" Kibum-sshi. Tolong suntikkan ini dilenganku. Dititik ini,!" Perintah dokter jungsoo pada kibum.

Kibum meraih jarum suntik dengan hati-hati lalu menyuntikkannya perlahan dilengan dokter jungsoo dan dalam hitungan detik dokter jungsoo pun roboh. Pingsan.

.

~ Love The Devil.~

Donghae menunggu tuan besarnya dengan perasaan was-was. Kenapa mereka lama sekali fikirnya. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk kaca mobil dengan paksa dan pelaku utamanya adalah kim kibum.

Donghae langsung membuka kunci pintu mobil. Jantung donghae berpacu seiring rasa takut dan harunya karena akhirnya istri tuan besarnya telah ditemukan.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tubuh istrinya kedalam mobil hati-hati dan setelah mereka semua masuk tanpa perlu diperintah donghae langsung membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Semua telah siap, Kyuhyun membawa yesung ke istana barunya karena rumah mereka yang lama telah habis dilalap sijago merah. Dan istana ini tak kalah megah dari istana kyuhyun yang sebelumnya namun terkesan jauh dari suasana bising perkotaan karena letaknya sedikit masuk kedaerah pedesaan.

Kyuhyun seperti membawa rumah sakit kedalam rumahnya dan itu semua telah dipersiapkan oleh siwon sebelum mereka sampai dirumah. Siwon yang mengetahui kondisi yesung dari dokter jungsoo segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk perawatan yesung dirumah tanpa akan ada yang kurang sesuatu apapun. Kyuhyun itu sangat kaya.

" Kita sudah dirumah sayang," Kyuhyun mencium tangan istrinya yang terbaring lemah ditepat tidur mereka. Rasa kerinduannya sudah benar-benar penuh dan membludak.

Yesung mengulurkan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi kyuhyun yang sudah ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sentuhan istrinya ini sungguh dia sangat merindukannya " Kyu~~" Panggil yesung lirih.

" Na baby, wae?" Balas kyuhyun berbisik dan terdengar sangat lembut.

" Kau tidap pernah bercukur selama aku tak ada hum,?" Yesung terus menjelajahi lekuk wajah kyuhyun dengan jemari mungilnya. Suaranya begitu lirih dan lemah.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari yesung dan menciumnya sayang " Aku tak sempat memikirkan yang lain baby, difikiranku hanya ada namamu, kerinduan terhadapmu, Kau ada dimana, hanya itu dan aku tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang lain!"

Yesung tersenyum lembut " Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku sebesar ini kyu,"

" Iya sayang, kaulah hidupku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi hum!"

Yesung mengangguk lemah " Iya, suamiku!" Mata yesung terpejam akibat pengaruh obat yang tadi diberikan siwon padanya.

" Tidurlah sayang, tidur yang nyenyak. Aku tau, pasti selama ini tidurmu tak pernah nyenyak. Aku disini menjagamu, Istriku!" Kyuhyun mencium kening yesung lama dan diapun ikut terlelap bersama istrinya dengan sedikit menjaga jarak. karena yesung masih dibantu oleh beberapa alat medis disisinya.

.  
.

End aja yah hahahahahahaha #digampar.

Gomawo Chingudeul yang sangat baik hati mau mengikuti ff abal and gak jelas ini. Gomawo #cipok atu-atu. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Love The Devil

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and other

Warning : BL , Typo (s), Alur entahlah. Buat yang baca hati-hati kena gangguan pencernaan.

M~Preg

Chapter 10 End.

Enjoy ^^

Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, pandangannya mengedar dan mencoba memastikan kalau dia memang sudah berada dikamarnya atau yang tadi malam itu, Hanya mimpi.

Dia mencari, matanya liar mencari sosok yang ia cinta, suaminya. Hingga nafas lega ia hembuskan karena ternyata kyuhyun tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Meskipun tak terlalu dekat tapi bagi yesung itu jauh lebih baik. Dia tak ingin lagi berpisah dengan kyuhyun, suaminya.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh perut bucitnya perlahan, hingga tanpa ia sadari buliran bening mangalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya dan akhirnya, yesung terisak.

Kyuhyun terjaga begitu mendengar isakan yang dia tau jelas itu berasal dari bibir istrinya. Segera bangkit menghampiri yesung dengan perasaan cemas " Waeyo baby, ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya lembut seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi yesung.

" Aku fikir aku bermimpi, hiks. Aku kira yang tadi malam itu hanya mimpi kyu!"

Kyuhyun membelai rambut yesung penuh sayang, mencoba menenangkan yesung yang sesenggukan " ssshhhh, ini nyata sayang. Uljjima, aku ada disini! Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Aku selalu disini. Jangan takut hum!" Perlahan kyuhun mengecup kening yesung lama. Lama hingga yesung memejamkan matanya begitu nyaman.

" Kyu,"

" Iya sayang!"

" Peluk aku, !" Bisik yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun berusaha hati-hati agar tak mengganggu alat medis yang masih mengelilingi yesung. Merangkum tubuh mungil istrinya " Tidurlah baby,"

" Hum,!" Yesung memejamkan matanya dan perlahan tapi pasti nafasnya mulai teratur dan akhirnya dia terlelap lagi dipelukan kyuhyun.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Ruang besar itu begitu gelap tanpa pencahayaan yang memadai. Hanya berisikan seorang namja yang ditemani sebotol wine didekatnya dan juga seorang pengawal setianya. Namja itu marah, bahkan sangat marah. Sesuatu yang hendak dimilikinya telah direbut kembali oleh pemilik aslinya.

Dadanya sesah penuh oleh kemarahannya, dia seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir. Dia membenci semuanya. Dia hendak menghancurkan kebahagiaan siapapun yang merebut yang telah di klaim sebagai miliknya. Dia takkan tinggal diam dan bersumpah akan merebut kembali apa yang harusnya ia miliki. Ia Bersumpah.

" Pesan tiket ke italy sekarang" Perintahnya dengan nada sinis.

Sang pengawal setia mengangguk formal menuruti perintah sang tuan besar.

.

~ Love The Devil~

" Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan dimana si brengsek itu?" Kyuhyun berdesis tanpa mengalihkan diri dari kesibukannya terhadap berkas file yang tengah ia tanda tangani.

Tangannya menggenggam pena begitu kuat, rasa marah masih begitu menguasai hatinya mengingat penderitaan yang dialaminya dan yesung beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang disebabkan oleh seorang namja rival bisnisnya, Kim Youngwoon.

Kibum melepas kaca matanya, merebahkan punggungnya didinding sofa seraya mendesah " Dia menghilang, benar-benar menghilang. Tapi bagaimanapun kita tetap harus waspada kyu. Aku yakin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih jahat!" Kibum memandang tajam kyuhyun, " Kim Heechul, namja itu ternyata ada hubungannya dengan Kim Youngwoon. Dan~~ mereka berdua menghilang!"

" Cari terus informasi tentang mereka!"

" Baiklah! Hum, keadaan yesung bagaimana?" Kibum bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sudah tak lagi tegang. Lebih terdengar santai dan ceria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nama istrinya " Dia sudah lebih baik, dan~~!" dia menghentikan kata-katanya dengan dahi yang berkerut " Mulai meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi!" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat fikirannya tertuju pada yesung, Istrinya.

Kibum pun ikut terkekeh geli " Bukankah terdengar lebih baik!"

" Yah, kau benar. Bahkan kini aku merindukannya lagi. Ingin rasanya kuputar jam itu agar bisa bertemu yesung secepatnya!" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, meringis kala mengingat betapa ia merindukan yesungnya.

Klek,

Siwon masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang ketakutan.

Kibum dan kyuhyun sampai bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk " Wae siwon-ie. Kenapa kau!"

" Dokter jungsoo menghilang dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau dia berada dimana?" Siwon memotong ucapan kibum cepat.

Kyuhyun dan kibum membelalak lalu saling pandang dengan tatapan horor " Apa dia!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Ini pasti ada yang menculik dan menyembunyikan dokter jungsoo dan kalian pasti tau dengan jelas siapa penculiknya."

Wajah kyuhyun pucat, Dokter itu yang harusnya tidak tau apa-apa kini harus menjadi korban karena telah menolong keluarganya. Dan kini kyuhyun harus berbuat apa, bahkan kyuhyun pun kesusahan mencari keberadaan Kim Youngwoon yang bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

.  
.

~ Love The Devil~

" Aish, mau berdiri saja susah!" Yesung merutuki nasibnya, berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dengan sedikit tergopoh karena perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Delapan bulan dan bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya susah sekali.

Tangannya berada dipinggang, sebagaimana seorang ibu hamil seperti itulah dirinya kini.

" Baby, kau dimana?" Yesung memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum ceria, suaminya sudah pulang.

" Aku disini kyu, " Teriaknya dan tak lama suaminya pun muncul dari balik pintu.

" Tetap disitu, aku yang akan menyusulmu kesitu baby!" Ucap kyuhyun khawatir saat yesung dengan susah payah hendak mengampiri dirinya. mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai disisi yesung " Kau sepertinya kelelahan sekali sayang. Apa Baby Cho nakal?" Kyuhyun menyentuh perut besar yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung menggeleng perlahan " Dia sama sekali tidak nakal, hanya beberapa kali menendang! Sepertinya dia akan menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola!" Yesung terkekeh geli membayangkan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengeryit, wajahnya serius dengan tangannya yang tetap berada di perut besar yesung " Dia akan menjadi presiden direktur sepertiku sayang!"

Yesung semakin tergelak melihat raut serius kyuhyun yang begitu lucu. " Iya, tapi aku mau dia jadi presiden direktur yang manis, bukan presdir devil seperti appanya! hahahaha!"

" YA! Kalau presdir nya memiliki sifat sepertimu, dapat kupastikan perusahaanku akan bangkrut karena tak ada karyawan yang takut padanya!"

" Hum, bagaimana jadinya kalau anakku memiliki sifat kejam sepertimu ckckck," Yesung mendecak malas " Akan ada lagi seorang devil dirumah ini! Dan ku berharap anakku tidak mesum seperti appanya!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengurut dadanya mencoba bersabar akan kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil istrinya " Baiklah, baiklah! Presdir yang manis sepertimu!" Ucap kyuhun menyerah.

Yesung menatap tajam kyuhyun, namun masih terkesan lembut " Kau tidak suka?" Balasnya kesal dengan Bibir mengerucut.

Oh Tidak, jangan sampai yesung merajuk lagi. Bathin kyuhyun.

" A-aniya baby! Aku suka, suka sekali!"

Alis yesung terangkat sebelah " Tidak tulus!" Cibirnya dan sekali lagi kyuhyun hanya mampu mengurut dada.

" Baby~~ !" Kyuhyun menggelayuti lengan istrinya manja " Aku lelah sekali,"

Pandangan yesung melembut, kyuhyun kan memang baru pulang bekerja. Kasihan suaminya ini fikirnya " Mianhe kyu, hum aku buatkan kopi ne!" Yesung hendak melangkah dengan susah payah tapi kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah yesung.

" Eits, aku tidak mau kopi sayang! Kau disini saja. Aku mau mandi dulu, mengerti!"

Yesung memutar malas bola matanya " Baiklah tuan besar!"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, lalu setelahnya mencium pipi gempal yesung dengan gemas dan memutuskan untuk langsung kekamar mandi membersihkan dirinya.

.

~ Love The Devil~

" Kyu," Yesung menyebut lembut nama suaminya yang kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kyuhyun seperti menampung perut besar yesung seolah-olah perut itu akan jatuh.

" Hum?"

" Kau percaya didunia ini ada beberapa orang yang mirip, bahkan sangat mirip!"

" Huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

" Kalau aku cerita kau harus berjanji takkan marah!"

" Memangnya ada apa baby?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

Yesung menarik nafasnya perlahan " Waktu aku disekap," Membuang nafasnya " Namja itu, Kim Youngwoon mengatakan kalau aku adalah istrinya!"

" Eh," Kyuhyun berjingkat dan sedikit mundur hingga tangannya tak sengaja berbentur dengan perut yesung hingga yesung sedikit meringis karena ulah kyuhyun " Baby, mianhe aku tak sengaja!" Sesal kyuhyun mengusap-usap lembut perut besar yesung.

" Gwenchana, kyu! Dia memanggilku, Jongwoon, jongwoon. Begitu!"

" Jadi karena itu dia menculikmu dariku!" Kyuhyun menggeram.

" Molla, Tapi~~" Yesung memutar tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun, Menangkup pipi namja tampan itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya " Aku yesung, aku Istri Cho Kyuhun!" Ucapnya mantap lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup ringan bibir suaminya.

Ciuman ringan yesung berubah panas karena kyuhyun membalas pagutan yesung dan merunduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ringan istrinya. Melumat dan mengecap bibir yesung penuh gairah. Sudah lama kyuhyun menahan hasratnya, dan dia masih terus bersabar sampai kelahiran buah hatinya kedunia.

Nafas mereka terengah saat pagutan diantara mereka terlepas " Yah, Kau hanya IStri Cho Kyuhyun!" Balas kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya meskipun sedikit terhalang oleh perut buncit yesung.

.  
.

~ Love The Devil~

Yesung duduk bersandar disofa panjang seraya tangannya dari tadi tak henti-hentinya meraih toples yang berisi keripik kentang yang tadinya penuh dan kini hanya tinggal (?) Tak sampai setengah.

Tangan kirinya sedang asik membelai perutnya yang sudah benar-benar buncit karena usia kandungannya kini sudah mencapai sembilan bulan dan hanya perlu menunggu untuk dia melahirkan Cho Junior ke dunia.

Bibirnya mengerucut saat pandangannya teralih ke arah toples, mendengus karena cemilannya akan segera habis. Tangannya terulur meraih ponsel yang berada diatas nakas dekat dengan toples kripik kentangnya " Aku mau keripik kentang lagi," Gumamnya ceria seraya mencari-cari nama di phone book nya dan mendial nomer seseorang " Yeoboseyo," Sapanya cerianya.

" Yeoboseyo yesung-ie, tumben sekali kau menghubungiku siang-siang seperti ini!" Suara dari ujung line telpon menyahut dan itu suara kibum.

" Karena hanya kau yang sering kabur dari perusahaan jam-jam segini!" Yesung memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan sedikit kesusahan " Aku mau kibum-ie membelikanku kripik kentang sekarang!"

" Aku?" suara kibum terdengar sedikit terkejut.

" Ne, Kibum-ie!"

" Kenapa tidak meminta pada suamimu huh?"

Lagi bibir yesung mengerucut " Aku tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan suamiku, jadi kau harus membelikanku keripik kentang sekarang juga!" Telak, sepertinya sifat kyuhyun yang suka memerintah tertular pada yesung.

" Tapi aku,"

" Apa? Kibum-ie tidak mau membelikannya untukku. Hiks," Yesung terisak.

" YA! kenapa malah menangis. Baiklah, aku belikan. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai dirumahmu. Merepotkan sekali!" Kibum meracau kesal, kenapa dia juga harus menjadi korban penyiksaan yesung yang biasanya selalu terpaku pada kyuhyun. Suaminya kan Kyuhyun.

" Ne, aku tunggu. Awas kalau tidak datang. Aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan kibum-ie lagi.

" Iya nyonya besar cerewet! (klik)" Kibum memutus line telponnya sepihak.

Yesung bersorak dalam hati. Tanpa perlu berusah payah apa yang dia inginkan pasti dengan mudah dia dapatkan.

.  
.

~ Love The Devil~

" Huh, suaminya siapa. Kenapa aku juga kena imbasnya. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah frustasi kibum setelah memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya. Dia tau siapa yang membuat kibum frustasi seperti itu.

" Kau tertawa? Huh, naif sekali!" Decak kibum kesal " Yang hamil istrimu kenapa aku juga ikut repot."

" Hahahaha, terimalah nasibmu kibum-ah!"

" Kalian berdua, suami istri sama saja. Menyebalkan!"

Kibum berdiri dengan kesal, menghentakkan kakinya dilantai lalu keluar dari ruang kerja kyuhyun dengan membanting pintu sekuat tenaganya.

~ Love The Devil~

Dengan menenteng beberapa bungkus keripik kentang kibum menghampiri yesung yang masih duduk santai disofa. Kibum hanya melihat punggung yesung yang tersandar di sisi sofa " Yesung ini kripik, eh?" Kibum mengernyit saat telinganya menangkap suara rintihan, ya rintihan lemah dan kibum dapat menyimpulkan itu adalah suara yesung.

Kibum membuang berbungkus kripik kentang yang ia pegang kesembarang lalu secepatnya menghampiri yesung yang duduk berselonjor, rintihan kesakitan terdengar memilukan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sofa pun basah dikarena kan cairan entah kibum sama sekali tidak tau itu apa.

" Yesung, kau kenapa?" Tanya kibum panik. Apalagi melihat wajah yesung yang pucat pasi. Dia semakin panik.

" Ki-kibum-ie, aku akan me-la-hir-kan huh huh!" Rintihan yesung berganti erangan dibarengi nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" MWO? Astaga," Kibum kebingungan, dengan gemetar dia segera menghubungi kyuhyun yang masih berada dikantor.

" Huh, huh! Kibum-ie aku su-dah ti-dak KKKUUUAAATTT!" Yesung berteriak frustasi sambil tangannya terulur menjambaki rambut kibum karena rasa sakit diperutnya tak bisa lagi dia tahan.

" YA! aish appo yesung-ie, kau menyakitiku!"

" Huh, huh! Bawa aku kerumah sakit babbo~~!"

" Yeoboseyo, Kyu. Yesung, Awww!"

" Aku sudah TIDAK KUAT! huh, huh!"

" Yesung akan melahirkan! " Kibum bertahan meskipun yesung terus menjambaki rambutnya.

" MWO?"

" Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli huh!" Kibum mengusap telinganya karena teriakan kyuhyun dari seberang.

" Huh, huh. CEPAT BAWA AKU KERUMAH SAKITTTTT!" Teriakan yesung menggema kesegala penjuru istana Cho.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam jemari istrinya, memberi semangat untuk yesung yang sedang merintih dan terkadang berteriak kesakitan diatas ranjang.

" Huh, huh! Kenapa anak ini tidak juga mau keluar. Huh huh!"

" Tenang baby, tarik nafas~~ buang~~!"

" Huh, ha...h. !"

" Ini sudah terlalu lama kyu, yesung tidak bisa melahirkan normal karena posisi bayinya terbalik. Kami harus mengoprasinya!" Siwon berujar sambil membuka masker dan menyeka keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya.

Wajah kyuhyun pucat mendengar penuturan siwon " Operasi!" Gumamnya lirih.

" Cepat ambil keputusan kyu, !" Desak siwon.

" Ba-baiklah. Ku mohon selamatkan anak dan istriku siwon-ah!"

Siwon menepuk pundak kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu " Berdo'alah kyu. Siapkan segalanya " perintah siwon pada para perawat yang ada disana.

.

~ Love The Devil~

Sudah hampir tiga jam kyuhyun dan kibum menunggu didepan ruang operasi dimana yesung sedang berjuang didalam sana. Pertaruhan melawan maut demi menyelamatkan buah hatinya bersama kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, mondar-mandir tidak bisa diam. Sedangkan kibum sejak tadi duduk dengan tenang dengan bibirnya yang komat-kamit melafalkan do'a untuk yesung.

Tiba-tiba jeritan bayi terdengar begitu nyaring. Kyuhyun dan kibum membatu, itu pasti suara bayi yesung. Itu suara anakku, anak Cho Kyuhyun, sorak kyuhyun dalam hati.

Klek

Pintu terbuka dan siwon keluar dengan raut lega, senyumnya begitu lebar. Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun " Selamat, Bayimu namja!" Ucapnya bangga.

Tangan kyuhyun gemetar " Bayiku, baby Cho." Ucapnya haru, Kyuhyun bersimpuh penuh syukur.

Siwon dan kibum saling pandang lalu mereka berpelukan. Mereka pun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang kyuhyun rasakan " Setelah ini, giliran kita kibum-ie!" Bisik siwon lembut.

Kibum tersenyum seraya mencubit perut siwon pelan.

.  
.

Baby Cho telah dibersihkan dan suster memberikannya pada kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu meraih tubuh mungil bayinya dengan hati-hati dan agak sedikit canggung karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menggendong seorang bayi.

Yesung masih belum sadar pasca operasi. Dia masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius yang begitu kuat.

Perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan bayinya dengan yesung " Sayang, ini anak kita. Kau tak mau melihatnya huh. Dia manis sepertimu!" Bisik kyuhyun lembut.

Bayi mungil itu menggeliat resah, gumaman-gumanan khas bayi terdengar begitu merdu hingga tanpa kyuhyun sadari yesung membuka matanya perlahan.

" Bayiku," Gumam yesung lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum " Iya sayang, ini bayimu. Bayi kita. Cho Junior!"

Yesung membalas senyuman kyuhyun " Cho Jungsoo, namanya Cho Jungsoo, Kyu!"

" Hum, aku ingin dia seperti dokter jungsoo. Berhati malaikat!" Mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, dokter itu kini tidak tau berada dimana. Kyuhyun belum memberi tahu kabar tentang dokter jungsoo pada yesung.

" Ne, Cho Jungsoo. Malaikat tanpa sayap. Park Jungsoo!"

Lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan mereka. Ditambah malaikat kecil yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus Cho Grup. Cho Jungsoo.

~End~

Side Story

Tangannya terikat, mulutnya ditutup dengan menggunakan lakban. Dia tidak tau dia berada dimana karena tempat ini cukup gelap. Kasihan sekali namja ini, kebaikannya tak berbuah manis malah berimbas ke dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu tengah malam tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalanya dan dia sama sekali tak ingat apapun setelah itu. Karena setelah sadar dia sudah berada ditempat gelap ini.

Klek

Matanya menyipit saat silau cahaya menusuk matanya.

Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dan ia sudah bisa sedikit menebak siapa pelaku penculikannya ini.

" Kau fikir kau bisa mengelabuiku Dokter Jungsoo!" Ucap namja yang mengampirinya, nada bicaranya benar-benar dingin dan datar sekaligus menyimpan kemarahan yang sangat luar biasa dari sorot matanya.

Dokter jungsoo tak bisa melakukan perlawanan karena tangan dan kakinya terikat begitu kuat.

" Kau akan lihat bagaimana aku akan merebut apa yang memang harusnya kurebut dan saat itulah kau akan tau siapa aku, Yang sudah kau lawan!"

End Of Side Story

~ Fin~

Fiuh, akhirnya ni ff siap juga. # lap ingus.

Gomawo Chingudeul, gomawo atas review and follow and favorite atas ff kurang sempurna ini.

# Big Hug for all Chingudeul.

For the end. Mind to review.

Untuk seri berikutnya, direncanakan akan fokus ke KangTeuk, tapi masih berhubungan dengan FF Love The Devil ini. Dan akan ada bumbu Kyusungnya meskipun gak banyak.

Title : Devil Love The Angle.

Main Cast : Kang Teuk. 


End file.
